Kehancuran Nanimorii Voca Gakuen! 2!
by Ruri Kagahime 1
Summary: PLUS CHARA VOCALOID! Ruri adalah murid biasa di SMP biasa bersama kakak kembarnya, Rumi dan teman temannya. suatu hari, sang kepsek mereka buat undian gajelas yang kepilih akan di bayar 1 tahun sekolah di Jepang, Ruri Dkk, yang kebetulan(atau sengaja? XD) terpilih akhirnya akan pergi. saat mereka berkumpul di ruang kepsek, mereka bukan pergi ke Jepang, tapi malah kejebak di anime!
1. Chapter 1: Pergi ke Jepang? (Prolog)

Author note yang ga penting :

Ruri : hello ! aku Ruri Kagahime! Yg mou tau soal aku liat aja profilnya ! #ditabok  
Rumi : JANGAN BEGITU PADA READERS BAKAUTHOOORRRR ! *tabok ruri*  
Ruri : SAKIT TAUK RUMI GEBLEK !  
Rumi : Daripada ngoceh ngoceh gaje ke aku, mending cepet mulai fict nya !  
Ruri : $%&amp; /]!

Apakah kalian pernah kepikiran? Kalo seandainya aku ke dunia anime, pasti enak, seru, penuh ketegangan, action, fantasi dll, bukan? Nah, jika seandainya justru kalian terhisap tanpa persetujuan apapun, tanpa diberitahu, dan tanpa persiapan sama sekali, apakah masi hakan seperti yang kalian pikirkan? Oh, tentu saja sulit melewatinya. Tetapi, kalau sampai benar benar ada yang mengalaminya? Pasti itu benar benar perjalanan yang tak-kan pernah bisa dilupakan.

Inilah cerita dari 14 anak SMP, yang mengalami petualangan menjelajahi dimensi dunia anime, dengan penuh bahaya, tanpa persiapan sama sekali, bahkan mungkin akan mengubah '_End _' dari sebuah cerita, wah, sepertinya selama kita berbicara di _'Prolog'_ ini halaman pertama dari cerita ini telah terbuka. Mari, kita mundur, dan melihat kisah 14 pemuda pemudi yang luar biasa ini…

.

**DISCLAIMER : Mau nyampe jaman manusia bias terbang(?), VOCALOID tetep gak bakalan jadi punyaku!**

**.**

**WARNING : Karakter pada OOC, GAJE Tingkat dewa, Typo di mana mana, dan Author ikut nimbrung di fict.**

**.**

Author Ruri yang gaje mempersembahkan :

**_KEHANCURAN NAMIMORII VOCA GAKUEN_**

Chapter 1 : Awal dari pertemuan yang mengakibatkan kehancuran!

Berawal dari pertemuan yang mengakibatkan kehancuran di **NAMIMORII VOCA GAKUEN…**

.

.

.

"Hey, Ruri! Tunggu aku !" teriak seorang gadis berambut _semi-long_merah sebahu yang tergerai dan dibando, sambil mengejar seorang gadis berambut hitam yang digerai, dengan ikatan ponytail kecil diatasnya.  
"Eh ? Ah! Chika ! aku berjalan terlalu cepat ya?, ehehehe… **_gomen,gomen!"_** Kata seorang gadis yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Ruri itu menengok sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.  
"Oh iya!, kamu tahu gak? Nanti akan ada undian dengan hadiah sekolah 1 tahun di Jepang, lho !"  
"Eh?! Kok aku gak tahu ?!"  
"Ya abis, kamunya, tidur melulu di kelas…"

**_BRUK !_**  
"Kalian lagi bicara apa sih ? ikutan dong!" Kata gadis berambut lebih panjang dari Ruri dan digerai, namun cukup mirip.  
"Hei! Jangan mengaggetkan begitu,dong, Rumi!" Kata Ruri sambil mendorong Rumi yang sedang numpang-dagu-di-kepala nya.  
"Buu, biarkan saja!" Kata Rumi ngambek.  
"AHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Ruri dan Chika  
"Ya sudah, kita berharap saja semoga kita kena, BYEEEE !" Teriak Chika.  
"Kita lihat saja besok!, DAAAHHHH !"Teriak Ruri dan Rumi disaat yang bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu brjalan pulamg. Tetapi, Mereka tidak tahu, keesokan harinya…

Keesokkan Paginya, di sekolah.

"RURIIII! RUMIIII!, CEPAT KE SINI!" Teriak Chika pada kedua temannya itu. "HA`IIIIIIIII!" Teriak Rumi sambil berlari kearahnya.  
"HA`IIIIIIIII-chuuuuuuu !" Teriak Ruri sambil bersin dan belari ke arahnya.  
"ada apa ?" Tanya kedua temanya.  
"Disini tempat pengumumannya, di aula sekolah!"  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita berbaris!"  
Lalu mereka ikut berbaris dengan murid murid lainnya. Setelah beberapa saat…  
"Ehem, anak anak, sekarang kita akan mengumumkan beberapa murid yang akan pergi sebagai perpindahan pelajar ke Jepang !" Ucap pak kepala sekolah di depan mic.  
"uwaaa ! aku jadi deg deg kan !" piker ketiganya.  
"yang pertama…" jantungnya mereka udah deg degkan kenceng.  
"dari kelas SMP… KELAS 1-D, RURI &amp; RUMI KAGAHIME ! dan CHIKA TOUKI dari 1-B!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Teriak ketiganya tidak percaya sambil maju ke atas panggung.  
"Lalu, dari Kelas SD… KELAS 3-B, KAORU KAGAHIME !" "HOREEEEEE !" Teriak Kaoru sambil naik ke panggung.  
"lalu selanjutnya…" kata pak kepala sekolah melanjutkan.  
" USO! Aku ga percaya kita juga pergi ke jepang !" kata Rumi ngak percaya ikut kepilih.  
"Tapi, bagus dong, kita ber3 ikut di pilih !" Kata Ruri setngah syok.  
"Oh iya ! ngomong ngomong, kapan kita prig dan kesekolah apa?" Kata Chika mengingatkan mereka. Lalu mereka mendengar suara si kepsek,  
"Besok semua murid yang dipilih akan dipindah ke Nanimorii Gakuen ! jadi, harus berkumpul di ruangan kepsek" ucap si kepsek.  
"Tunggu, apa ? aku ga salah denger kan? Masa… kita bakal pergi ke 'situ'? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mana mu ngkin kan ? " kata mereka berharap itu cuman bercandaan doang…

"NANIMORII CHUUUU !" Teriak mereka bertiga membuat burung brung di sekitar situ berterbangan.  
" Ka-Kalau begitu kita harus cepat cepat bersiap siap! **_Jaa-Nee !_**" kata Chika sambil berlari ke rumahnya.  
"O-OK! **_Jaa-Nee !_** " Respon keduanya denganbegonya sambil melabaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang.

Malam harinya, di rumah para Kagahime,

"… hei, Rumi…" kata Ruri yang memulai pembicaraan dengan kakak geblek nya. "Ya? Ada apa, Ruri ?" Kata Rumi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.  
" Menurutmu, Gimana rasanya kalau kita pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya Ruri.  
"itu pasti akan sangat seru!" Kata Rumi antusias.  
"Tapi, kita akan mengalaminya besok, kan ?"  
"iya… mungkin itu memang menyenangkan, tapi… sedikit sepi ya…"  
"khukhukhu, kau memang selalu menyemangati ku, ya ! terima kasih ! aku jadi semangat lagi ! ayo, kita bereskan semua barang barang kita ke dalam 4 koper itu!" Kata Ruri sambil memasukkan baju-baju mereka kedalam koper.  
"Yup! Ayo!" Balas Rumi sambil membereskan buku buku mereka ke dalam koper koper tersebut, lalu bersiap tidur di kamar mereka yang biasanya untuk terakhir kalinya untuk sementara.  
'Sampai Jumpa, Indonesia tanahku tercinta, nanti kami akan kembali… Halo, Jepang yang akan kami datangi sebentar lagi…' Begitulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan, lalu tidur.

**TAPI,**

Mereka tidak tahu. Satu hari itu, Sesungguhnya, hanyalah '_**Prelude **_' dari kisah menuju masa depan yang unik &amp; penuh persahabatan, kekacauan, dan kehancuran yang menunggu mereka…

**To Be Continued~**

**Author Note (^^)/~3:**

Ruri : Weks, ko jadi gini sih akhir nya? 0-0  
Rumi : Yah, kamunya sih! Serius banget !  
Ruri : Khukukukukuku. Tenang aja! Aku bias bikin ini fanfic genrenya Humor/Adventure kan? Mwehehehehehehe…  
Rumi : … terserah deh…  
Ruri : GA JADI! dan aku punya 1 permintaan… review ya? Plis ! thank yu!

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2 : E-EH! Di Dunia 'KHR' !

**Author Note yang ga penting:**

Ruri : hai. Aku back lagi nih!  
Rumi : BISA NGGAK, JANGAN MENYAPA READERS KAYAK GITU ?!  
Ruri : Ga bisa.  
Rumi : Terserah, mulai aja deh ceritanya!

.

**DISCLAIMER : Mau sampe author sembah sujud ke Yamaha dan crypton, VOCALOID ga bakal jadi punyaku! KHR Punya Amano Akira sensei, jangan percaya kalau aku bilang itu punyaku!**

.

**WARNING : Alur kecepetan, Karakter OOC, Tidak berke-peri-EYD-an, GAJE, Typo, dan author ikut nimbrung di fiction…**

**.**

Author Ruri yang gaje mempersembahkan:

_**KEHANCURAN NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**_

Chapter 2: E-EH?! Di dunia 'KHR!' ?!

Cip cip cip ,Suara burung yang menglegar, menandakan hari sudah pagi. Dan, kedua author kita tersayang(all: hoeeeekkk) ini pun bangun dengan muka yang amat sangat kusut.  
"sudah pagi… jam 06:30,ya…" ucap keduanya. Tanpa menyadari,  
"KITA TELAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" teriak keduanya langsung mandi and sarapan dengan kecepatan super inhuman(?) dan terbang(?) kaya supermen(?) ke sekolahan. Lalu, sesampainya di sekolahan, langsung pergi ke ruang guru, dimana para murid yang terpilih akan dikirim ke Jepang.  
.

.

.

**BRAAAKKKKKK!  
**Pintu yang tidak bersalah itupun dibuka oleh dua orng yang sangat tidak berkeperi-pintu-an, Ruri &amp; Rumi.  
"SORI ! TELAT BANGET !" Teriak Ruri sambil berjalan masuk yang diikuti oleh Rumi.  
"Kalian telat ! kan jadinya kita pada nungguin kalian!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut biru langit sambil marah marah.  
"…" Gadis berambut _**dirty blonde **_yang diikat dua itu hanya menatap mereka tajam, sementara gadis berambut pendek acak acakan diikat 1 setengah ke samping melihat mereka dengan tatapan tertarik.  
"HEIIIII ! DISINI!" Teriak Chika dengan penuh semangat sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya.  
"ah! Hei! Onee-chan!" teriak Kaoru, yang ternyata bangun lebih pagi dari mereka berdua.  
Lalu, mereka berdua (Ruri&amp;Rumi) duduk di sofa. Dan tiba-tiba…  
'brzzt brzztt' "Ekhem!" terdengar suara pak kepala sekolah dari speaker, "Anak-anak, seperti yang kalian ketahui, kalian telah dipilih untuk pindah ke sekolah di Jepang…" lalu pak kepala diam sebentar, lalu… "untuk itu, tekan tombol di tempat duduk kalian masing masing!"

.

.

.  
"APA MAKSUDNYA ITUUUUUUUU!" Teriak satu ruangan. Lalu menekan tombol seperi yang disuruh, dan…  
"_The trigger has activated,begin the teleporting!"_ terdengar suara mekanis dari dalam kursi, dan tiba tiba mereka punya firasat buruk…DAAANNNN…  
_**BINGO! **_Bener aja, seketika muncul lubang kaya _**black hole **_diatas mereka, lalu… mereka menyadari sesuatu, yaitu…  
Yup! Mereka **TERHISAP.**  
"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!" Teriak Mereka semua, yang dengan elitnya menghancurkan semua kaca dalam radius 500 meter(all chara: buset!), Membunuh segala serangga perusak di dunia(?), menghentikan pemanasan global(?) gara gara pas mereka teriak semua pohon yang lagi 'tidur' dengan tenang langsung bangun dan jadi rindang(?).

.

.

.

"uuuhhh…, ini dimana ya?" kata Ruri yang baru bangun dari koma(Ruri: eh, author ****! Kok jadi koma?!|Author : suka suka gua. Gua kan elu. Elu kan gua!|Ruri : #$%&amp;! awas aja nanti!).  
"ah! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" kata seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.  
'Tunggu, kok, kayaknya aku tau ya? Suara ini… selain itu, kok, kelihatanya familiar yah?' pikir Ruri sambil memperhatikan mukanya sebaik yang dia bisa (kacamatanya jatuh).  
"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja!" kata orang itu.  
"tunggu… suara itu, gaya rambut itu…ja-ja-jan-jangan jangan?!" Kata Ruri yang kebingungan dan berbicara terbata-bata.  
"KAU SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI ?!" Tanya &amp; kata(baca:teriak) Ruri terkaget-kaget dengan suaranya yang super cempreng(woi!) dan se-EXTREME Ryouhei.(Ryouhei: OH! ADA TEMAN YANG SE-EXTREME AKUUUU!)  
"I-Iya ?" Jawab Tsuna yang bingung dan kupingnya jadi budeg seketika. #author dihajarFCTsuna  
"EH?! Tu-Tunggu! Dimana yang lainya ?! kenapa Cuma aku yang ada di ruangan ini?!" Tanya Ruri yang panic sambil menarik kerah baju Tsuna dan menguncang guncangkan nya.a  
"te-tenang dulu!" kata Tsuna menenangkan Ruri yang lagi panic. Setelah Ruri tenang, baru dia lanjutin ucapannya. "tadi itu sebenarnya begini…"

_**FLASHBACK!  
**_**tadi itu cuman normal normal aja, sampe tiba tiba…  
****GEDUBRAAKKKK!  
Terdengar suara GaJe seperti benda jatuh, niatnya sih, mau nyuekin aja… tapi reborn malah…  
"oi, **_**dame-tsuna**_**! Cepat pergi dan cek suara itu!" perintah Reborn sambil mengacungkan pistol-leon nya pada Tsuna. "Kalau tidak…" ancam Reborn dengan senyum 'Sadis &amp; Spartan'nya.  
"HIIIEEEE! BAIKKK!" Tsuna pun langsung ngacir ke lapangan, tempat asal suara itu. Huh, dasar **_**dame**_** Tsuna! Sekali **_**dame**_** tetep aja Dame! Ga bisa dipercaya deh, masa sih? Takut ama bayi?! *sweatdrop sambil geleng geleng kepala*.  
.**

**.**

**.**

"**hmmm, harusnya sih, disekitar sini…" kata Tsuna sambil mengecek keadaan lapangan. "HAH ?!" Tsuna pun terkejut melihat tumpukan mayat(?) bertebaran di lapangan sekolah. "APA YANG TERJADI DISINI ?!" Tsuna pn kebingungan, karena dia tempe(tahu udah mainstream:D) kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, nanti mereka **_**dikamikorosu**_** Hibari! Pada akhirnya ia meminta bantuan semua guardiannya dan memindahkannya ke ruangan terpisah.  
**_**FLASHBACK OFF!**_

"Begitu !" Kata Tsuna mengakhiri ceritanya.  
"Kalau begitu, mereka membawanya ke ruangan UKS lain ya?" Kata Ruri yang sudah tidak panik lagi.  
"iya, lalu?" kata Tsuna sambil mengangguk.  
Tiba-tiba, Ruri berdiri dan loncat dari tempat tidurnya. " MEMANGNYA APA LAGI ?! AYO KITA CEK KEADAAN MEREKA !" Teriak Ruri bersemangat, kalo ini di komik, matanya udah 'cling cling' gitu. Lalu langsung menarik tangan Tsuna &amp; lari sampai ke ruang UKS berikutnya.

.

.

.

'BINGO! Pasti ini!' pikir Ruri. Tiba tiba…  
**DHUAAARRRRRR!  
"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! BAKA ONAA!"  
"KAMUNYA YANG GA MAU MEMBERITAUKAN KU DIMANA YANG LAIN!"  
"… *sweatdrop&amp;jawdrop*" Ruri &amp; Tsuna cuman bisa diem doang.  
eh, Mereka berdua(yang di dalam UKS) Langsung nengok.  
"JYUUDAIME/RURI!" Teriak mereka berdua.  
" GOKUDERA/RUMI!" Teriak Tsuna &amp; Ruri.  
"SYUKURLAH ANDA BAIK BAIK AJA JYUUDAIME!" Kata Gokudera sambil tanpa sengaja melihat tangannya Tsuna.  
" untung aja kamu ga kenapa napa !" Kata Rumi tanpa sengaja melihat tangannya Ruri.  
"KALIAN PEGANGAN TANGAAANNNNNN!" Teriak Gokudera &amp; Rumi.  
"AKU AJA BELUM PERNAH PEGANG TANGANNYA JYUUDAIME(?)!" Kata Gokudera sambil nangis-nangis lebay ala sinetron(?).  
"AKU AJA BELUM PUNYA PACAR(?) !" Kata Rumi sambil teriak teriak lebay ala sinetron(?).  
"eh? EEEEHHHHH?!" Tsuna &amp; Ruri kaget banget dan langsung pisahin tangan secara reflex.  
"da-daripada itu, ayo kita cek yang lainnya!" kata Ruri lalu pergi bareng Tsuna ke UKS yang lain.  
"TUNGGU! AKU JUGA IKUT!" Teriak Rumi &amp; Gokudera sambil mengejar mereka.

.

.

"Nah, itu UKS berikutnya, ayo masuk!" Kata Ruri sambil membuka pintunya.  
**GRETTEEKKKKKK!  
**"AHAHAHAHAHA! Cerita mu menarik sekali!"  
"EHEHEHEHEHE! Begitu, ya?"  
"YAMAMOTO/YAKYUU-BAKA!" Teriak Mereka semua.  
"Ah! Kalian datang! Lihat! Aku punya teman baru,lo! Namanya Tenka! Dia bilang dia datang dari Indonesia! Trus bilang kalo kita itu anime! AHAHAHA!" Kata Yamamoto yang masih ketawa ketawa aja.  
"Yamamoto! Aku serius nih!" Kata Tenka sambil mengembungkan pipinya.  
"Eh, iya-iya! _**Gomen**_!" kata Yamamoto. "eh, tapi…" Yamamoto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "kita lagi omongin apa ya ?"  
**GEDUBRAAKKKK!  
**"Eh? Kalian semua kenapa tidur di atas lantai?" kata Yamamoto.

.

"UDAH NGERTI BELOM?! " Tanya &amp; teriak Gokudera frustasi abis menjelaskan **semuanya dari awal** pada Yamamoto sebanyak 20x sampe akhirnya Yamamoto ngerti. "OOOH…Jadi begitu! Kenapa ga bilang aja daritadi!" Akhirnya Yamamoto ngerti.  
'Justru udah daritadi kami bilang itu…' pikir semuanya minus Yamamoto.  
"Daripada itu, ayo kita cari lagi yang lainnya!" Kata Ruri sambil berlari ke arah UKS berikutnya (sambil menarik tangan Tsuna lagi).

.

.

"AH! UKS BERIKUT-" Belum sempat Ruri selesai bicara, terdengar suara:  
**DHUAARRRRR!  
**'Pasti itu Lambo.' Pikir semuanya. Ruri pun membuka pintunya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia telah merasakan firasat buruk, yang setelahnya terbukti benar.  
"GYAAA!"  
Ternayata, Lambo TYL! Sedang ganti baju! Apalagi, pada saat itu, Ruri membuka pintu, plus Kaoru baru saja bangun dari pingsannya. Teriak deh, tiga tiganya!.  
"&amp;%$# *08?!" seketiak Kaoru yang baru sadar langsung pingsan lagi.  
"WUAAAHHHHH! ADA ORANG MESUUMMMM!" Ruri langsung teriak.  
"KYAAAA(?)!" Lambo dewasa teriak ala cewek lagi di*piiiip*.  
**BUUUUMMMM!  
**Lambo dewasa langsung hilang ditelan mars (?)(soalnya kalo bumi dah _**mainstream**_!), digantikan oleh Lambo umur 5 tahun, yang dengan sukses mempermalukan dirinya 10thn kemudian secara tidak sengaja.

Sementara itu, Lambo dewasa…

"WAAA! GAWAT DI TENGAH JALAN!" Kata Lambo dewasa yang lagi lari balik ke rumahnya, tapi…  
"lihat mama! Ada orang mesum!" kata seorang anak kecil yang kemudian langsung matanya ditutup pake perban(?) yang dibalut diseluruh tubuhnya(?).  
CLANG!  
"Anda ditangkap karena telah menganggu masyarakat dengan keluar tanpa baju!"  
"TIDAAAKKKK!"  
Pada akhirnya lambo ditangkep polisi(?).

Balik lagi… ke sekarang.

Habis Kaoru sadar, perkenalan diri lagi, baru pergi lagi.

.

.

.

"UWOOOOOOHHHH! KAGET TO THE EXTREMEEEE!"  
"BERISIIIIKKKKKK!"  
**DUUAAAAAKKKKKK!**

Terdengar suara yang 'oh sungguh merdu' yang dengsn sukses memecahkan se mua kaca, bahkan kaca anti peluru dalam jangkauan 500m(all chara: gila ya?!).

'Pasti itu Ryouhei/onii-san/sempai/_**shibafu-atama**_.' Pikir semuanya dalam hati.

**PRANGGG! BRAAKKK! DHUAARRR**(?)**!***suara jendela pecah &amp; pintu ancur*

"…" Semua Cuma bisa mingkem, reaksi? Ada yang _**sweatdrop**_,_**jawdrop**_ _**,headbang,facepalm,**_dll. Kenapa kau Tanya? Soalnya…:

1\. Ryohei pingsan dengan posisi yang 'extreme'.  
2\. Chika pegang sebuah palu sebesar 1 meja guru.  
3\. Terlihat benjolan raksasa di kepala Ryouhei.  
4\. Muka Chika kaya orang habis *piiip* #authordihajarorangaslinya

"Heeeeiii…" Chika nengok kea rah mereka dengan tatapan super menyeramkan.  
"ada tidak yang bisa menjelaskan siapa orang to**l ini ?!" Chika mulai marah, "e-eeto… orang ini itu… eemm, kapten klub boxing sekolah Nanimorii, kelas 3, dan namanya adalah Ryouhei Sasagawa, kalimat kesukaannya adalah-" belum sempat Ruri selesaiin pengenalannya, dah di sela duluan ama orangnya:

"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Teriak Ryouhei dengan suara 'Oh, merdu sekali' nya, yang dengan sukses memingsankan 1 ruangan, kaca di seluruh dunia pecah(?), seluruh mayat di dunia hidup kembali(?), dan jatuhnya semua burung burung yang ada di udara maupun di atas pohon saking 'merdu'nya.

Lalu Ryouhei diem karena nunggu yang lainya bangun.

.

.

.

Setelah bangun, baru mereka perkenalan diri lagi, dan pergi lagi.

.

.

.

**GRETEEEKKKKKK!**

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KAU NANAS SIN*ING!"  
**DUAAKKKK!  
**"UWWAAAA! MUKAMU CAKEP BANGET! KAYA DI ANIME!"  
"Ku-kufufufu-"  
**BUAAAKKKKK!  
***pingsan*  
"Mu-Mukuro _**sama,**_ apakah anda baik baik saja ?"

"MUKURO! CHROME!" Teriak yang lainnya dari luar.  
"ma-maaf, Mukuro-_**sama**_ sedang pingsan saat ini…" Kata Chrome sopan.  
langsung aja, Ruri &amp; Rumi masuk dan melihat keadaan di dalam, ternyata:

1\. 1 Org cewek yang udah pegang palu raksasa(?)  
2\. 1 Org cewek lain yang sudah pingsan akibat darah yang keluar dari hidung(?).

"!" _**Shock **_banget tuh, mereka! _**Wkwkwkwkwk**_.

"ku-kufufufufu, kalian memang manis tapi menakutkan…" Kata Mukuro berusaha berdiri.  
"MATI KAUUUUU!" Teriak cewek yang pegang palu sambil mengayunkan palunya.

_**May we skip this bloody scene? (biasa, muka polos dan nada d*n*l b*bek.)**_

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah semua tenang, mereka berkumpul di UKS pertama. (Mukuro dipindahin ke sana)

"nah, sekarang bisa pertama jelaskan siapa kalian dan darimana asal kalian!" kata Tsuna memulai pembicaraan.

"eh, jadi, sebenarnya kami juga kurang tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi, tadi kami semua di suruh berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah,…" kata Chika.  
"Lalu , kami disuruh teken tombol…" Kata Ruri.  
"Trus, muncul lubang item, dan kami semua kehisep, trus bangun bangun, ada di sini!" kata Rumi mengakhiri.

"…" Ga ada yang bicara, semuanya langsung sweatdrop dengan penjelasan mereka yang tidak logis, gaje, dan cair(?)

"trus, aku tuh Rumi Kagahime, dan dia adik kembarku, Ruri!" kata Rumi sambil tunjuk tunjuk Ruri.

"Yang itu namanya Kaoru Kagahime, dia itu adiknya kami!" Lanjunya sambil tunjuk kea rah Kaoru.

"Aku itu Chika Touki. Sepupunya mereka." Kata Chika bersemangat sambil menunjuk kea rah para Kagahime.

"Yang rambutnya acak acakan warna biru itu Tenka Raiki… dan aku sendiri Dante Rina." Kata gadis berambut _**dirty blonde**_ yang dikepang dua tadi.

"dan terakhir, aku! Namaku Shika Rui! _**Yoroshiku**_!" Kata cewek berambut pendek acak acakan yang di ikat 1 setengah ke samping.

"heeem, dari penjelasan kalian tadi, sepertinya kalian mengalami perpindahan ruang waktu…" Kata Gokudera yang sedaritadi memang menganalisa &amp; menyimpulkan semuanya.

"APAAAA ?!"

_**T.B.C**_ dengan tidak elitnya…

Author Note yang tidak penting 2 :

Rumi : Ngantung Amat.  
Ruri : Mang 'tu mauku.  
Rumi : ARRRRGHHHH!.  
Ruri : READERS KALO BISA, REVIEW YUAAHHH!


	3. Chapter 3 : VOCALOID IKUT NIMBRUNG!

**Author note kaga penting:**

**Ruri: HOREEE! Chapter 3nya diupdetttt!  
Rumi : WOI! Kerjanya jangan main trus dong ! kan kasian yang udah nunguin lama-lama!  
Ruri : iye-iye, lu kaya nenek nenek aja deh…  
Rumi : 2$/&amp;*08(%&amp;! TERSERAH DEH! CEPET BALES REVIEWNYA!  
Ruri : ok!**

Miyuchii sang Cappucino:

Mwehehehe, emang sengaja. Biar penasaran  
Soalnya. Mereka memang bukan _**fangirls**_, karena ga tau apa itu KHR! kecuali Me, Rumi, &amp; Rui. _**Saankyu**_!

**Ruri : Nah, udah deh! Puas?  
Rumi : PUAS.  
Ruri : 'kay! Kalo gitu mulai, mulai!**

**DISCLAIMER : Mau sampe author sembah sujud ke Yamaha dan crypton, VOCALOID ga bakal jadi punyaku! KHR Punya Amano Akira sensei, jangan percaya kalau aku bilang itu punyaku!**

.

**WARNING : Alur kecepetan, Karakter OOC, Tidak berke-peri-EYD-an, GAJE, Typo, dan author ikut nimbrung di fiction…**

**.**

Author Ruri yang gaje mempersembahkan:

_**KEHANCURAN NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**_

Chapter 3: PARA VOCALOID IKUT NIMBRUNG ?!

Sebelumya :

"Trus, muncul lubang item dan kami kehisep! trus, bangun bangun, kami udah ada di sini!"  
"Sepertinya kalian mengalami perpindahan ruang dimensi waktu…"  
"APAAAAAA ?!"

Sekarang :

" MANA MUNGKIN ! YANG SEPERTI ITU KAN NGAK ADA DI SELAIN BUKU !" Teriak Rina yang panic sambil tanpa sadar mengoyang goyangkan badan Lambo sampe dianya muntah(?).

" KYAAA! AKU KETEMU KARAKTER ANIME NYATA! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALEM(?) ?!" Teriak Rui udah ber-_**fangirling**_ ria.

"WAAWW! KEREN BANGET! AKU JADI SEMANGAT!" Teriak Tenka semangat sampe loncat loncat sampe lantainya jebol(?). #dihajartenka. Bercanda kok, ga sampai jebol.

"Oh, gitu, yaudah. Main Ipad lagi ah~" Kaoru mah cuek-cuek aja, bahkan ia telah mengeluarkan Ipad(hah?) yang sedaritadi disimpen di kantongnya(memangnya muat?).

"NUANIIIII?!" Rumi Cuma bisa membatu(?), jadi debu(?), dan terbang dibawa angin(?). #digebukinrumi. Maksudnya jadi _**shock**_.

"%$# &amp;9?/}8?! OMIGOT! UDAH DARI DULU AKU PINGIN MASUK KE DUNIA UANIMEEHHH!" Teriak Ruri terlalu bahagia sampe terbang(?) keluar angkasa(?) dan kembali dengan memutarkan kuncirnya bagai baling baling(?) dan terbang kembali ke bumi(?).

'mereka beneran manusia bumi bukan sih?' pikir Tsuna.

"Hn, jadi kalian sudah muncul ya…" sebuah suara 'IMOET' &amp; 'SUPER _**SPARTAN**_', yang sudah sanguat dikenal oleh mereka semua.

"REBORN!" Teriak 1 ruangan sampe semua jendela di seluruh dunia pecah(?) akibat suara super cemprengnya mereka.

"eh, tunggu dulu… apa maksudmu akhirnya muncul?" Tanya mereka(OCs&amp;Author) heran.

" Akulah yang merencanakan semua ini"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"JELASKAN, REBORN!" Perintah Tsuna, yang dibalas dengan tendangan _**Spartan**_ dari si bayi imut itu."Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Berani memerintahku seperti itu." Kata Reborn membersihkan sepatunya yang kotor setelah menendang muridnya itu.

"Tak usah diminta pun, aku akan menjelaskannya…"

Seketika, tak ada yang berbicara. Suasana kini menjadi sunyi.

"Sebenarnya, ada sebuah misi baru yang dikirim oleh Vongola _**nono…"**_ kata Reborn sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas, lalu membukanya. Bahkan di sana tertera cap khusus tanda Vongola. Di sana tertulis:

" Untuk cucu ku, aku sebagai Vongola _**nono,**_ dengan resmi mengirimkan kalian sebuah tugas baru. Yaitu untuk menjaga 8 orang yang akan datang dari dimensi lain. Sebenarnya mereka adalah Vongola Famiglia di dimensi itu. Nanti, kekuatan mereka akan dibutuhkan untuk melawan seorang musuh baru…"

"Tunggu, apa, coba ulangi lagi!"

'Sebenarnya mereka adalah Vongola Famiglia di dimensi itu'

"KITA-" Ucap Rumi ga percaya  
"ADALAH-" Kata Ruri ga percaya juga  
"VONGOLA-" Kata Kaoru yang _**shock  
"**_FAMIGLIA-" Ucap Chika melanjutkan  
"DARI-"Lanjut Tenka  
"DIMENSI-" Lanjut lagi oleh Rina  
"LAIN?!" Diakhiri oleh Rui.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Teriak mereka semua kaget.

"KOK KITA GA TAUK?!" Kata Ruri sambil menengok ke Rumi.  
"WAKTU ITU KAN KITA PERNAH BERKHAYAL KITA JADI MAFIA?!" Kata Rumi sambil panic.  
"MASA JADI KENYATAANNNNN!" Teriak keduanya,

"Eh, Tunggu dulu! Tapi, kalo gitu Vongola Ringnya kita mana ?!" Kata Rui.

"Coba cek!" Teriak Kaoru.

Semuanya pikir pasti tidak ada, tapi…:

"Mustahil!" Ruri menemukan Vongola Ring 'Sky' di kalungkan dilehernya.  
"Sejak Kapan?!" Rumi menemukan Vongola Ring 'Storm' di kalungkan di lehernya juga.  
"Lho?" Kaoru menemukan Vongola Ring 'Thunder' di kantung bajunya.  
"Eh?" Tenka menemukan Vongola Ring 'Rain' di genggaman tanganya.  
"Tidak masuk akal!" Rina menemukan Half Vongola Ring 'Mist' di jepit oleh bros nya.  
"WOW!" Rui menemukan Half Vongola Ring 'Mist' di kuncir rambutnya.  
"Kok?!" Chika menemukan Vongola Ring 'Sun' di Bandonya.

"Tapi, Kok, kurang 1 ya?" kata Yamamoto yang tumben tumbenan bisa pintar. #ditebasyamamoto.

"Hn, hebrivora. Jelaskan kenapa muncul orang ini tiba tiba."

Suara itu…

**HIBARI KYOUYA**!

Dibelakangnya ada seoran cowok yang kelihatan mukanya mirip dengannya minus rambutnya warna putih &amp; bermata merah.

'LENGKAP! BENAR BENAR SUDAH LENGKAP!' Pikir semuanya. 'Tapi, siapa dia?'

"Saat ini kalian berpikir siapa aku." Kata cowok tadi.

"KOK BISA TAU?!"

"Namaku Kiriyuu Hijika. Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang yang kutatap matanya dan dia menatap balik." Jelas cowok tadi.

Tadinya ia berniat pergi, tapi tiba tiba tanganya ditarik oleh Ruri. "…Ring…" "Kamu punya Vongola Ring kan?" Kata Ruri. "Itu… Bukan urusanmu…" kata Kiriyuu. "Aku sudah tahu, ternyata kau memang…

PEMEGANG 'CLOUD' RING!" Teriaknya.

**BRAAKKKKK!**

"Permisi, apa ini Nanimorii Chuu ?" kata sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal dan tentunya sangat merusak moment serius itu. Perlahan terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut hijau _**Tosca**_ yang panjangnya 'aduhai'. Itu…

**HATSUNE MIKU ?!**

"Woi, Miku! Jangan nyelonong masuk gitu aja dong! Tunggu kami! Iya,kan, Len?"

**KAGAMINE RIN ?!**

"Iya! Tungguin kami juga dong, Miku!"

**KAGAMINE LEN ?!**

"Kalian jalannya jangan cepat-cepat dong…"

**MEGURINE LUKA ?!**

"HEIII! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU DONG!"

**KAITO SHION ?!**

"WOI! JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK DI SINI!"

**SAKINE MEIKO ?!**

"Heiii… Tungguin eyke donk!"

**BANCI TAMAN LAWANG- Eh salah, GAKUPO KAMUI ?!**

"nii-san malu maluin…"

**MEGPOID GUMI ?!**

"KENAPA ADA VOCALOIDS DI SINIIIIIII?!" Teriak mereka semua.

"EH? Kami di pindahkan ke sekolah ini… juga… katanya kalo nggak ntar dibunuh mafia!" Kata Kaito dengan begonya polosnya.

'Pasti ini ulah Reborn…' pikir semuanya.

Ternyata, di akhir surat itu ada :

"P.S: Ngomong-omong, nanti aka nada VOCALOID yang datang, lo!"

"WTH?!" Teriak semuanya ketika membaca P.S itu. "KOK GITU SIH?!"

Nah, sekarang persoalannya tambah rumit. Bahkan Tsuna pun jadi pingsan!

.

.

.

"Eh? Aku ada di kamarku? Haaah… untunglah itu mimpi doang…" Kata Tsuna, yang tiba tiba dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara "Bukan mimpi tauk!" Kata suara itu, yap, Kagahime Ruri.

"Jadi, sekarang gimana nih?" Kata Ruri _**To The Point**_. "Iya juga sih, kalian tinggal dimana dong, sampe kembali ?" Jawab Tsuna sambil bertanya. " Nah, itu dia masalahnya…" Jawab Ruri.

"Kalau begitu, Kau mau ke sekolah ku ?"

"EH?

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG DHUAARRRRR!(?)

"Anak anak, kita kedatangan 8(?) murid baru!" kata seorang guru di depan kelas. "cepat masuk!"

**GRETTTTEEEEKKKKKK!**

1-Per-1 dari mereka mulai memasuki ruangan. "! MEREKA!" Teriak para Vongolas minus Tsuna, ketika yang lainya membingungkan bahwa di antara mereka ada anak SD.

"Hellooooo!"

**RURI KAGAHIME ?!**

"Permisi…"

**RUMI KAGAHIME ?!**

"…"*main Ipad*

**KAORU KAGAHIME ?!**

"hei."

**CHIKA TOUKI ?!**

"Halo!"

**TENKA RAIKI ?!**

"yoroshiku."

**DANTE RINA ?!**

"HALO!"

**SHIKA RUI ?!**

Dan, dengan berkumpulnya mereka semua, hari hari yang luarbiasa unik bin gaje(?) pun dimulai…

**T.B.C!**

**Author Note(lagi) :  
Ruri : Kayanya aku cuman ngelampiasin **_**stress**_** ku, deh…  
Rumi : Memangnya kenapa bisa stress?  
Rumi : SOALNYA TADI AKU GAGAL MAIN DADAH DADAHAN AMA CHIAKIIIII! щ0∆0щ  
Rumi :…'Dadah dadahan itu apa…'**


	4. Chapter 4 : Festival Sekolah GaJe!

**Lagi2 Author not GJ…:**

**Ruri: BWAHAHAHAHA! RURI HAS COME BACK!  
Rumi : *sumpel mulutnya Ruri pake kaos kaki* BERISIKKK!  
Ruri : BFFFTTT! HEHAHIM! HAU! (Lepasin! Bau!) X"  
Rumi : Karena mulutnya Ruri disumpel, aku yang bales review:**

Miyuchii sang Cappuchino :

Ga tau, Tanya aja ama author, katanya sih, itu permainan yang biasa dia mainin ama Chika pas pulang sekolah: buka jendela kaca mobilnya lagi lewat bareng lambai2 in tangan sambil teriak-teriak. Soalnya kalo tuh duo baka(woi!) itu ga ikut, ceritanya jadi ga seru! Plus, nanti, pas mereka gaada, author mau nistain siapa?. Ngak, bukan updet di kelas… tapi apdet nya pake kecepatan _**in-in-human(?).**_ Di dunia nyata authornya kelas 6 SD, Rumi kelas 8 SMP!.

**Rumi : DAH! Reviewnya udah di bales!  
Ruri : BWEEEEHHH!*ngelepehkan kaos kaki* **

.

**DISCLAIMER! : VOCALOID Selamanya ga bakalan jadi punyaku walau aku mati sekalipun! KHR! Punya AmanoAkira sensei! Kalo punyaku,ga bakal ada yang kenal KHR! Sekarang!**

**WARNING ! : GAJE level stress(?), Alur cerita sembarangan, Typo dimana mana karena author ga bersihin(?), Author newbie, dan tidak nerkeperi-EYD-an!**

**.**

Author Ruri yang sinting(?) mempersembahkan :

.

_**KEHANCURAN NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**_

_**.**_

Chapter 4 : Festival sekolah penuh kehancuran I

Sebelumnya:

"Kalian mau datang ke sekolahku?"  
"anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru!"  
Dan hari-hari baru pun akan dimulai…

Sekarang :

Suasana pagi yang damai-

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD HAH?! DATANG KE SINI?!"  
**DHUAARRRRR!**

OK, Ini kesalahanya author, coret saja bagian 'damai'nya.

"YA TSUNA MU TERCINTEH(?) ITU YANG BILANG KALO KAMI BOLEH KE SINI !" Balas Rumi yang ga mau kalah &amp; emang ga akur ama Gokudera.  
"Ngomong ngomong kenapa di sini ada anak SD &amp; Anak TK ?" Tanya Yamamoto pada Kaoru dan Lambo. "Memangnya ga boleh ya?" Jawab Kaoru cuek. "GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-_**Sama,**_ mau sekolah!"Jawab Lambo ketawa ketiwi seperti nenek lampir(?). "Yah, bukan begitu juga,sih…" Kata Yamamoto.

"Biarkan sajalah, toh, dia benar benar senang di sini!, lagipula, bukankah itu artinya si Kaoru itu jenius?" ucap Tenka menepok pundak Yamamoto. Lalu keduanya ketawa bareng.

"MWEHEHEHEHE…" Rui ketawa gaje sambil buka _**doujinshi**_ di HPnya.  
"…" Rina Cuma diam saja sambil membaca buku pelajaran, semetara Chrome ikut lihat _**doujinshi**_ di HP Rui.(Chome _**Fujoshi**_? 0_0" *_**sweatdrop**_*) tiba tiba muncul Mukuro di atas locker. Dan juga Hibari &amp; Kiriyuu yang tadi lupa dimunculin sama author # dihajarsampebabakbelur&amp;digigitsampaimati.

"MUKURO! HIBARI! KIRIYUU!" Teriak semuanya langsung menengok kea rah mereka bertiga yang tadi namanya disebutkan.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Ruri.

"Kufufufufufu… tadi aku dipanggil oleh si bayi itu, katanya aku disuruh mengenakan baju seragam ini dan sekolah disini…" jelas nanas Mukuro.

"Hn, Tadi si bayi itu menyuruhku masuk ke kelas ini, kalau mau, nanti ia akan bertarung melawanku." Jelas Hibari.

"Aku belum hafal sekolah ini, jadi aku tersesat dan ketemu sama si bayi itu dan dia mengarahkan ku ke kelas ini." Jelas Kiriyuu.

**GRETEEKKKKK! **

Suara sebuah gesekan pintu yang seperti biasa menghancurkan momen serius itu, sang guru- eh? Tunggu, ko, kayanya ada yang beda ya dari gurunya, rambut _**gold-blonde,**_ mata biru azure, rambut anti-gravitasi(?)… eh, tunggu, itu kan…

**Vongola Primo!**

"Ehehe~! Maaf! Aku guru baru di sini! Panggil saja aku Giotto-_**sensei**_!" ucap si guru baru itu sambil tertawa.

"KENAPA GIOTTO SAN ADA DI SINIIIII!" Teriak Ruri, Rumi, dan Tsuna di saat yang bersamaan.

"EH? Tapi… semua gurunya ilang pas aku berkunjung ke sini bersama yang lainnya…" Kata Giotto. Wait. Wat ? Bersama yang lainnya.

APPPAAAAAA ?! YANG LAINNYA ?!

"Tunggu, jangan jangan?" kata Gokudera mulai pucat membayangkan'dia'.

"YUP! Dengan **semuanya** !" Ucap Giotto yang membuat semua orang bagai tersambar petir seperti : JUEGGGEERRRRR!, Begitu! "_**Minna**_! Ayo masuk!" Teriak Giotto memanggil yang lainnya :

"Hn, Lama tak bertemu ya, Hayato." Ucap Bianchi ketika melihat Gokudera  
"UAGH! ANEUE! *Hueeekkkk* *BRUK!*" Dan Gokudera pun ambruk.

"Hei, bocah, kau sudah berkembang belum?" Tanya G pada Gokudera sebelum dia pingsan, tapi orangnya keburu pingsan duluan.

"AHAHAHAHA! Lama tak berjumpa Takeshi!" Kata Asari sambil masih ketawa ketawa. "AHAHAHAHA! Iya! Asari-_**san,**_ gimana kabarnya?" Tanya Yamamoto. OK, mari kita _**skip**_ percakapan dua orang tolol ini.

"OOOOUUWWW! KAU TETAP EXTEREME SEPERTI BIASA YA!" Kata(baca:teriak) Knuckle pada Ryouhei yang tiba tiba juga muncul di sana (soalnya tadi lupa dicemplungin.#dimaximumcanon. "KAU JUGA SAMA KNUCKLE SAAN!" Kata(baca:teriak) Ryouhei. Akibat dari teriakan mereka berdua dapat dilihat dari kaca kaca pecah yang berserakan di lantai. Ck ck, dasar duo 'extreme' ini! -_-"

"HOAAMMMM… Halo bocah sapi…" Sapa Lampo pada Lambo yang lagi makan permen loli yang diambil dari rambut kribonya(?). "Haaah? Apa maksudmu memanggil Lambo-_**sama**_ seperti itu, hah ?" Balas Lambo pada Lampo.

"Hn, Giotto, apa maksudmu membawaku ke tempat ramai seperti ini, hah?, _**I will arrest you to the death.**_" Kata Alaude sambil melirik kea rah Hibari. "_**Kamikorosu…**_" Balas Hibari sambil meliriknya juga.

"Nufufufufufu… lama tak berjumpa, nanas" Kata Daemon sambil melihat Mukuro.  
"Kufufufufufu… lama tak berjumpa juga, semangka" Balas Mukuro sambil melihat Daemon. Sementara Chrome hanya bisa diam melihat Mukuro-_**sama**_nya dengan Daemon mulai perang mulut.  
"NANAS!"  
"SEMANGKA!"  
"RAMBUT JALUR BALAP KUTU!"  
"KAU SENDIRI JUGA NANAS!"

OK, Kita lanjutin aja.

"Halo, Tsuna-_**nii**_!" Futa _**TYL! **_! KOK ADA DI SINI?!

"Halo, Sawada-_**san**_, aku yang akan mengajar bahasa mandarin!" Kata I-Pin _**TYL!**_ LHO?! KOK?!  
"TIDDAAAKKK! AKU PALING LEMAH AMA MANDARINNNN!" Teriak Ruri.

Gara gara teriakkannya Ruri mengalihkan semua mata ke arahnya, dan mereka baru menyadari sesuatu,

**VONGOLA DIMESI LAINNYYYAAAA!**

"OH IYA! GIOTTO-_**SAN**_! APA DARI DULU ADA VONGOLA DARI DIMENSI LAIN!" Teriak &amp; Tanya Tsuna pada Giotto.

"! Dari mana kau tahu?!" Kata Giotto, yang dengan sangat tidak elitnya menjadi terkejut, lalu tanpa sengaja menginjak ekor Uri yang entah gimana caranya keluar, dan para VOCALOIDS yang baru balik dari ruang kepsek untuk masuk sekolah itu langsung di serang oleh Uri, Miku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Hibari , wow! Posisi muka mereka udah deket banget! Eh, tunggu! Bukan itu! Pas Hibari jatuh tadi ia menyenggol Mukuro yang sedang memegang _**trident**_nya, yang terjatuh dan menusuk pantatnya KAITO yang lagi pegan cone nya eskrim kelempar nusuk pantatnya Gakupo yang membuat Gakupo loncat ke dada Luka(ga sengaja) yang membuatnya menampar Gakupo pake tuna beku. Gakupo mental kea rah punggungnya Chrome, membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan Tsuna(suit-suit!). Dan Tsuna tanpa sengaja menginjak Lambo yang menbuat tanduk listriknya nyala dan menyetrum 1 ruangan, minus para OC dan author.(soalnya mereka mengungsi duluan)

Keadaan : Parah, Ambigu, dan Gosong mengenaskan(?)

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Besok, Sekolah kita akan mengadakan festifal loh!" Kata Giotto di depan kelas( dia wali kelasnya.).

"OH YEAHHHH!" Teriak 1 kelas.

"kalau begitu ayo kita putuskan kelas kita akan menyiapkan apa!"  
"OKKKK!"

"RUMAH HANTU!"  
"CAFÉ!"  
"DRAMA!"  
"TOKO!"  
"KIOSK!"  
"STAND GAME!"

"UWAA! JANGAN LANGSUNG SEMUANYA GITU DONG! д" Kata Giotto panic.

"Pak! Saya ada usul!" Chika angkat tangan.

"Ya? Apa itu, Touki-_**san**_**?**" Tanya Giotto menghampiri Chika.

"GABUNGIN AJA SEMUANYA!" Teriak Chika.

"SETUJU! SETUJU!" Sorak 1 kelas.

"OK! Berarti sudah ditetapkan yaa!"  
"OOOOOHHH!"

**TuBerColosis(?)**

**Author note~:  
Ruri : Hehehe, nanggung amat yah ?  
Rumi : Dasar sinting! Apa tuh, maksudnya TuBerColosis(?)!  
Ruri : TBC~(^v^)V  
Rumi : STRESS LUH!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Festival Sekolah GaJe! II

**Berapa kali mesti dibilangin hah?! Author not gaje!:  
Ruri : RUMIIII!  
Rumi : WAAA! Ada apa?!  
Ruri : Bentar lagi Ujian Praktek &amp;UN! Mau ga mau fic ini di-hiastus dulu!0д0  
Rumi: NANIIII?! Ya udah! Bikin ini jadi chapter tersinting(?)! biar readers puas dulu sampe selesai UP &amp; UN!  
Ruri : ROGER! Bales review dulu…**

Miyucchi sang Cappucino :

WUIIH. Idemu boleh juga! Tenang aja! Akan author kabulkan wish mu.  
HAHAHAHA! AUTHOR NILAI TO NYA 84/90/90! GA USAH KHAWAITHIR! #capslockjebol, tapi jadi harus hiastus… #nangis guling guling. ROGER! Nanti di pasang banyak _**cliffhanger**__!_.

**Ruri : UDAH BALES REVIEW,SIR(?)!  
Rumi : GOOD JOB SOLDIER(?) RURI!**

.

**WARNING! : Authornya stress garagara mau UN &amp; UP, Alur ngaco, Cerita GaJe, OOC. OOT, Dan **_**Typo**_ **bergentayangan dengan indahnya(?).**

**DISCLAIMER! : VOCALOID &amp; KHR! BUKAN PUNYAKU! FANFIC INI PUNYA OTAK KU(?)!(AUTHORNYA PUNYA APA DONG?!)**

**.**

Author Ruri yang stress mempersembahkan :

.

_**KEHANCURAN NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**_

.

Chapter 5 : Festival sekolah GaJe! II

Sebelumnya…:

"GABUNGIN AJA SEMUANYAAAA!"  
"SETUJU! SETUJU!"  
"OK! Berarti sudah ditetapkan yaaahhh!"  
"OOOOHHHHH!"

Sekarang:

"Nah, ada yang mau usul lagi?" Tanya Giotto pada murid muridnya.

"Saya, pak!" kata Rina sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ya? Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana untuk membuat café lebih popular, kita bagikan sovenir untuk setiap pelanggan yang membeli di atas 700 yen?" Usul Rina.

"Tapi sovenirnya apa?" Tanya Giotto. "Eh,itu…" Kata Rina bingung. Tiba tiba Rui mengangkat tangannya, "KOMIK _**DOUJINSHIII**_!" Teriak Rui. Semua cewek berteriak kegirangan, para cowok merinding.

"OK! Sudah dicatat! Café nya seperti apa?" Tanya Giotto.  
" Kalau seperti ini saja gimana?" Tanya Gokudera.  
"mana,mana,,,"  
.

.

.

"OK! Sudah diputuskan. Bagaimana dengan sisanya ?"Kata Giotto.  
"Untuk memberi kesan drama pakai baju kostum saja gimana?" Kata Yamamoto.

"Untuk kesan shooting game, 1 meja diberi 1 pistol! Para pegawai yang pegang hadiahnya!" usul Miku.

"untuk toko, kita bisa membuat tempat cashier multifungsi!" "Sebagai cashier dan untuk membeli makanan &amp; minuman tanpa harus di café!" Usul Rin &amp; Len.

"Makanannya ada yang menu café, ada yang menu kiosk!" Usul Gumi.

"untuk rumah hantu, kita bisa membuat pintu ke lorong yang telah di hias mirip rumah hantu!" Usul Meiko.

"…(0o0")" Gakupo &amp; Kaito satu satunya yang ga kerja apa apa…

"Kostumnya biar kami yang urus!" Ucap Haru &amp; Kyouko.

"Biar kita yang masak!" Ucap Rumi &amp; Tenka.

"… Aku-" Belum selesai Hijika ngomong, sudah di sela Ruri, "JADI KASIR!"  
"…" Hijika Cuma diem.

"Aku jadi penghias interior ya?" Kata Ruri.

"AKU YANG GAMBAR _**DOUJINSHI**_ NYA!" Teriak Rui sambil mimisan(?).

"Aku yang urus menu dan harganya." Kata Rina.

"Aku yang urus hadiahnya!" Kata Chika.

"Kami jadi pelayan~" Ucap Miku, Rin, Gumi, Luka, dan Meiko.

"Aku jadi **butler.**" Ucap Len penuh penekanan, dan pake titik, ga pake koma.

"Kalo gitu aku ama Gakupo jadi-" Belum selesai Kaito ngomong, tiba tiba disela sama Rumi, "**Target Tembak."** Kata Rumi sadis. "…" Kaito &amp; Gakupo ga berani ngebantah…, kasian? Banget! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw #disabet,ditimpukconeeskrim.

"Aku jadi… Butler juga deh!" Kata Tsuna(yang tadi sempat dilupain). #dix-burner

"e-eh, aku…" Chrome kelihatan masih bingung. "Kufufufufu…Nagi jadi pembagi pamflet saja." Usul Mukuro. "Mukuro _**sama**_ sendiri?" Tanya Chrome. "Aku-" belum sempat Mukuro jawab, dijawab duluan oleh Rumi, "**Target Tembak."** Kata Rumi sadis(lagi).

"KYOUKUGEENNNN!"

…

Ok. Itu sudah pasti Ryouhei.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA TO THE EXTREMEEE! AKU IKUUTTTTT!" Terak Ryouhei.  
"Memutuskan akan ngapain nanti pas festival." Jawab semua orang.

"AKU MAU SESUATU YANG EXTREMEEE!" Teriak Ryouhei.

"Lambo-_**sama**_ mau sesuatu yang hebat!" Teriak Lambo yang muncul tiba tiba.

" Aku akan Membagikan Pamflet lewat internet…" Kata Kaoru.

"Yaudah! Ryouhei &amp; Lambo jadi penarik perhatian tamu ya! Dan Kaoru, _**good job!**_" kata semuanya.

"Aku membuat sketsa gambar pengunjung untuk bonus paket!" Kata Ruri.

"…ada apa ribut ribut?" suara itu…

**HIBARI!**

"I-INI HANYA MELAKSANAKAN PERSIAPAN FESTIVAL SEKOLAH!" teriak Ruri kelepasan tanpa sadar. "ah." Begitu katanya.

"aku ikut kalau begitu." Kata Hibari yang OOC banget. Bikin semua orang _**shock**_.  
"Tapi, kau jadi apa?" Tanya Kaoru yang sadar kalo Hibari itu,…

Butler?  
Pelanggannya kabur…

Bagi Pamflet?  
Dibuang…

Koki?  
Masakannya kaya apa?

Penarik perhatian?  
Ga ada yang berani mendekat…

Kasir?  
Tapi dianya mau berkerja sama dengan Hijika nggak?

Game…  
Ya! Game! Hibari pasti menang lawan penantang! Dia kan prefek!

"Hibari! Coba kau buat semacam permainan gitu!"  
"Hah?"  
"Game! Game loh! Kau jadi musuhnya! Kalahin para penantang!"  
"Game ya… kalau gitu … game pertarungan. Yang kalah bayar 1 juta yen(?)." Kata Hibari OOC. Ko hari ini Hibari agak aneh ya?

"Kak Hibari, apa kepalamu habis kepentok meja?" Tanya Kaoru.  
"KOK TAU?!" Tanya Hibari pada Kaoru sambil menguncang guncangkan Ipad(?)nya.  
"Ada Benjol." "oh."

"…SEMUANYA PENTOKIN KEPALA HIBARI KE MEJA!" Teriak Chika.  
"KEMBALILAH SEPERTI SEMULA HIBARI!"  
**JEDUUAAAKKKK!  
"**Oh, signorina, betapa cantiknya dirimu…" Kata Hibari makin OOC sambil mengangkat dagu Miku. "STRESS!" **GEPLAAKK!** Miku mukul kepala Hibari pake negi(?) yang muncul tiba-tiba.  
"Waaa! Kenapa aku di sini?" Hibari amnesia! Di giles roadroller Rin&amp;Len…  
"UGYYAAAA! JANGAN SENTUH AKU(?)!" Teriak Hibari kaya Cewe mau di ****. Dihajar di tengah kepala oleh Gokudera &amp; Yamamoto pake belakang pedang.

"Hibari-san, ini buat sekolah, lo, ikut festival ya?" Tanya Tsuna  
"…Aku ikut. Demi Nanimorii-_**Chuu**_" Yeeei! Hibari balik ke semula!

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, hari Festival.

"Hei! Tau ga? Katanya kelas 2-4 bikin café lo! Di internet aku udah liat pamfletnya! Bagus lo! Maidnya imut lagi!" "ke sana yuk!" "iya ayo!"

.

.

.

"_**Irashaimasse, gojushin-sama!**_" Kata Miku menyambut tamu dengan baju maid yang imut &amp; senyum yang manis. Langsung para tamu terpesona dan masuk ke café.

Café kelas 2-4, dinamakan Heaven or Hell, adalah café yang cujup luas dengan warna didingnya hitam dan putih bergradasi, jendela yang di hias dengan gorden bergradasi merah, dan meja kursi Kuning &amp; Pink. Baju maidnya berenda renda, dengan warna pink dan putih, lengkap dengan sayap dan panah cupid. Baju butlernya baju hitam ketat tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam ketat yang di gulung sampai di bawah lutut, lengkap dengan sayap kelelawar dan trident merah.

Café itu cukup popular dan ga ada masalah sampai…

_**GREEEKKKK! **_

Pintu dibuka dan muncul **semua orang**! Yang dengan sukses membuat: 1. Gokudera menumpahkan makanan yang ia bawa(jadi butler) dan ambruk!  
2\. Karena kaget para butler sampe ngeces(?).  
3\. Karena baju cowok basah… terpaksa mereka harus _**Crossdress**_(tinggal sisa baju maid)?!

"WUAAHHH! AKU GA SUDI PAKE BAJU CEWEK! UDAH TRAUMA!" Teriak Len ketika sedang diseret oleh kakaknya sendiri ontuk di_**crossdress**_.  
"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna ga bisa ngelawan karena itu Kyoko yang minta(?).  
" #%^&amp;*()+_=?/!" Gokudera pake G-script! (Arti: tolong aku!)  
"Ah, Kaito ama Gakupo ga usah ganti baju,ya!" Kata semua cewek.  
"KENAPA?!" Tanya mereka berdua, "Biar kalian kena flu! Dan kalian jelek kalo pake baju cewe! Kaya **banci taman lawang**!

_**JEGLEEEERRRR!  
**_Hebat! Ada petir nyamber di siang bolong! Padahal kan ga hujan! Dan Kaito &amp; Gakupo pun pundung…

.

.

.

"Udah belum ganti bajunya?" Tanya Rin ga sabaran, langsung buka pintu!

CEKLEK!

Ternyata belum! mereka lagi mau pakai baju! Wao! Rui ampe mimisan! Tapi mereka imut banget,sih! Mukanya udah semerah matahari(?) lo!

Tapi stelah mereka keluar, mereka ga punya pilihan: untuk lanjutin kerja pake baju maid! Alhasil, café nya meraih peringkat satu…

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus kaliam semua!" Kata Giotto pada murid muridnya. "Kita tingkatkan lagi besok!" Setelah itu, Giotto meninggalkan ruangan. Para murid juga pergi pulang ke rumah. Tapi ketika Ruri dkk akan meninggalkan ruangan, pintu dibuka, dan muncul seorang laki laki,

"Vongola… Kau akan hancur!" kata si lelaki lalu tiba tiba menyerang mereka.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Ruri : **_**Cliff Hangerrr**_**!  
Rumi : Ya udah! Diem! Berisik tau!  
Ruri : Sori untuk aku hiastus dulu, tapi, nanti akan dilanjutin ko! Review ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 :Dan KEHANCURANPUN TERJADI!

… **AN. :**

**Ruri : GA JADI HIASTUSSSS! #plak!  
Rumi : YA UDAH JANGAN TERIAK DODOL!  
BUAKKK!  
Ruri : nyeknyeknyeknyeknyek…(?) aku masih ingat loh!  
Rumi : APAAN?!  
Ruri : Waktu kamu kelas 3 SD… Kamu-  
BLAARRRRRR!  
Rumi : Readers, jangan peduliin dia ! =_=" bales review…  
Ruri : iyeee…Q^Q**

Miyucchi :

Iya, emang aman! Orang author rangking 15 dari 121 orang! ^U^  
soal _**doujinshi**_nya Tanya ke Rui…=_=", tapi kalo CSI Author juga tau! ^^ itu seru ya! Hehehe… nanti yang lain(mungkin) juga _**crossdress**_… Hibari yabg kaya gitu malah menurutku najis! _**Saankyuu**_! APAA?! LIBUR?!CURANG!Q∆Q

**.**

**WARNING! : GaJe, entah nyambung ato kaga, tidak baik untuk kesehatan karena bisa mengilakan seseorang(?). OOC, OOT, Typo sedang marathon di fanfiction ini(?),humor berkurang karna battle scene.**

**DISCLAIMER! : VOCALOID GA AKAN JADI PUNYAKU WALAU AKU JATUH GULING GULING DARI TANGGA! (udah terjadi sih) KHR GA BAKALAN JADI PUNYAKU WALAU AKU JAYUH DARI HELIKOPTER SETINGGI 100000M DI ATAS TANAH!**

**.**

Author Ruri yang plin plan mempersembahkan :

.

_**KEHANCURAN NANIMORI VOCA GAKUEN!**_

.

Sebelumnya :

"Kerja Bagus!"

"Tingkatkan kembali besok!"

"Vongola… Kalian akan Hancur!"

Sekarang :

"EH? T-TU-TUNG-TUNGGU SEBENTAR?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!" Teriak Chika kaget.  
"Kalian berdelapan dan Vongola dimensi lain tidak perlu tahu…" Kata si lelaki.  
_**SYUUUTTT!**_  
Si pria hampir menebas Yamamoto yang lengah jika tadi tidak ditarik Chrome.  
"PEDANG?!" Teriak Rumi kaget melihat si pria menarik pedang dari ketiadaan.  
"_**X-BURNER**_**! AIR VERSION!**"  
_**BLAAAARRR!  
**_Tsuna menyerang si pria dengan X-Burnernya di udara. WOW! Dia keren ya… kalo mode HDW… #apahubungannya

"Cih, Vongola Decimo… kalau sudah begitu, '_Vento Masscare'_!" Teriak si pria lalu menaikan pedangnya ke atas, tiba tiba angin berkumpul di sekitar pedang. "Nah, Matilah kalian!" Teriak si pria sambil menebaskan angin yang tadi, kemudian andin ditu menjadi pisau dan mencabik cabik mereka.

"KH!" para Vongola menahan sakit, 'kekuatan apa itu?!' pikir HDW Tsuna.

"Hentikan!" Ruri berusaha menyerang si pria, tetapi di depanya ada sebuah penghalang angin yang siap mencabik cabik mereka ketika berjalan kea rah teman mereka. 'andai aku bisa melakukan sesuatu!' pikirnya melihat teman temannya telah jatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit kembali.

"kalau bisa, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "ku Tanya sekali lagi, kalau bisa, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya suara itu lagi. "Aku… HARUS MELINDUNGI SEMUA ORANG!"

_**BWOOSSHHHH!**_

"vongola ring… nyala!" Teriak Ruri kaget dengan api di cincin yang di kalungkan di lehernya. "tapi… kalo nyala doang, bisa apa?" _**GUBRAAKKK!  
**_"AH! MUSUHNYA JATUH! SEMUANYA SERANG!" Teriak Ruri pada yang lainnya karena penghalangnya &amp; pisau angin itu hilang gara gara musuhnya jatoh.

"OOOOHHH!"

**BUAK! BUUKK! GEPLAKK! TOWEWEWEW(?)! GERYOMPYANGG! PRANG! PLAK! TOENG! GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK! GUBRAK! TAAANNGGG! **  
.

.

.

"Ok… jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Tanya pak kepala sekolah. HAHAHA! Ternyata mereka semua dipanggil ke ruang pak kepala sekolah karena menghancurkan kelas.  
"eehh… itu…" Tsuna bingung nyari alasan.  
"Soal itu…" Gokudera berpikir keras mencari alasan yang masuk akal.  
"Gimana bilangnya ya…" Yamamoto bingung.  
"ITU MEMBINGUNGKAN TO EXTREME!" Ryouhei bingung to the extreme(ko aku ikut ikutan?)  
"…jangan Tanya, herbivore." Hibari ga peduli, tapi emang dia udah hancurin 1 kelas itu rame rame ko…  
"ku-kufufufufu…" Mukuro Cuma ketawa nista, walaupun dia _**sweatdrop**_.  
"ma-maaf!" Chrome membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.  
"SORI!" Teriak mereka ber16 sambil membungkuk kea rah kepsek, minus Hijika yang salah arah membungkuknya.

"Kali ini, kalian tidak di diskor, tapi, kalian dihukum membersihkan 1 sekolah!

"EEHHHHH?!"

Akhirnya, Mereka membagi 5 kelompok untuk membersihkan sekolah :

Kelompok 1 :

Ryouhei Sasagawa  
Rumi Kagahime  
Tsunayoshi Sawada  
Lambo  
Megpoid GUMI  
Megurine Luka

Kelompok 2 :

Ruri Kagahime  
Hibari Kyouya  
Chika Touki  
Hatsune Miku  
Kagamine Rin

Kelompok 3 :

Shika Rui  
Kiriyuu Hijika  
Gokudera Hayato  
Chrome Dokuro  
Sakine MEIKO

Kelompok 4 :

Dante Rina  
Raiki Tenka  
Kagamine Len  
Kaoru Kagahime  
Yamamoto Takeshi

Kelompok 5 (nista) :

KAITO Shion  
Gakupo Kamui  
Rokudo Mukuro

Lalu mereka mulai bersih bersih sekolah-

"WOI ! TUNGGU SEBENTAR , TOR!" Teriak Mukuro pada author(kelangit).  
"Apa?" Tanya suara dari langit(?).  
"KENAPA KAMI CUMA BERTIGA?!" Tanya(baca:teriak) Mukuro pada langit(?).  
"Biar kesusahan." Jawab Author dengan entengnya.

.

.

.

Sudah berlalu 15 menit sejak mereka membagi tugas, mari kita cek keadaannya 1-1…

Kelompok 1,Bersihin ruang klub! :

"UANJRIT! BERAPA KLUB YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH I NI?!" Teriak Rumi kesel sambil membersihkan lemari penyimpanan net.  
"UWOOOOOOO! SEBERAPA BESAR SEKOLAH INI SIH?!" Teriak Gumi bingung sambil merapikan meja-kursi.  
"Mungkin luasnya sekitar 30.000 m2…" Jawab Luka pada Gumi. "Dan seluruh klub yang ada… klub drama, masak, Koran, kerajinan tangan, seni, computer, merangkai bunga, catur, 'Go', music, komik, berkebun, baseball, tenis, ping pong, sepak bola, basketball, aletik, senam, badminton, kendo, karate, memanah, dan Boxing … totalnya 24 klub." Jawab Luka panjang lebar pada Rumi.  
"DAFUQ! MANA MUNGKIN SELESAI DALAM SEHARI!" Teriak semua orang _**sweatdrop**_ minus Luka.

.

.

.

Supaya cepat &amp; ga makan waktu, mereka bagi tugas :

Rumi Kagahime :

1\. Klub Koran  
2\. Klub Basket  
3\. Klub Karate  
4\. Klub Seni

Megpoid GUMI :

1\. Klub Masak  
2\. Klub Senam  
3\. Klub Komputer  
4\. Klub Sepak Bola

Megurine Luka :

1\. Klub 'Go'  
2\. Klub Kendo  
3\. Klub Memanah  
4\. Klub Merangkai Bunga

Sawada Tsunayoshi :

1\. Klub Komik  
2\. Klub Baseball  
3\. Klub Berkebun  
4\. Klub Ping Pong

Sasagawa Ryouhei :

1\. Klub Boxing  
2\. Klub Catur  
3\. Klub Tenis  
4\. Klub Aletik

Lambo… :

1\. … Klub… Musik (?).  
2\. Klub Kerajinan Tangan ?  
3\. Klub Drama…(?)  
4\. Klub … Badminton?

… Ok. Aku bingung, kenapa Lambo juga aku masukin… apa dia bisa bersih bersih… =_="

.

.

.

Kelompok 2, Bersihin Toilet! :

"UANJRIT! KITA BERSIHIN TOILET!' Teriak Ruri dengan frustasi dan muka pucet sepucet rambut Konoha dari Kagerou Days #dilempartusuknegima.  
"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rin pada Ruri yang saat ini lagi _**headbang**_ di tembok.  
"ADA HANTUNYA TAUK!" Teriak Ruri with suara cemprengnya + toa kolam(?) sebelah di sebelah kupingnya Miku.  
"AN**NG! KUPINGKU JADI BUDEG NIH!" Mikuah #ditampolnegi maksudnya Miku marah marah ke Ruri, eh, salah marah! Malah ke arah Hibari! ∑(0∆0)  
"Berisik, Herbivora!" Kata Hibari mulai jadi anjing kena rabies(?) lagi(?). #dikamikorosu. Ah! Hibari kesandung kakinya Chika! "Eh, Sori!" kata Chika.

**CHU~!**

!Hibari &amp;Miku **CIUMAN**!

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! _**FIRST KISS**_ KU!" Miku teriak teriak lebay ala sinetron(?), Tapi sambil _**blushing.**_

"H-HERBIVORA!" Teriak Hibari Kaget + Shock + Sambil _**Blushing**_.

WOOOOW… Sepertinya ada cinta(?) yang baru berkecambah(?)… (*u*)

.

.

.

Kelompok 3, Bersihin Kelas! :

"Jadi, pertama- tama, kita mulai dari kelas ini dulu… lalu bla bla bla bla" Oh? Gokudera sepertinya sedang menjelaskan rencana mereka… tapi…  
"zzzzzz" yang lainya kok malah tidur, sih?  
"Mengerti?"  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"WOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! BANGUN! JANGAN TIDUR!" Teriak Gokudera sekenceng suara Squalo(?) pake toa(?).

"WWWAAAAAAAAA?! Eh? Ini udah pagi ya?" Kata Rui kucek kucek mata.  
"PAGI KEPALAMU!" Kata Gokudera sambil menjitak kepalanya Rui.  
"_**G-Gomenasai**_! /" Chrome membungkukkan badanya 90o.  
"HOAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!" Meiko nguap lebar- lebar, sampai lalat bisa masuk ke dalamnya, tapi ga dipukul Gokudera karena takut di hajar botol sake(?).  
"…." Lho? Kok Hijika belum bangun… mukanya pucet… jangan- jangan… DIA-!  
"Ukh, aku bermimpi yang sama lagi…" Fuuuhhh… Kukira tadi dia pingsan… ("-_-)  
"Ya udah! Ayo kita cepet bersihin kelas kelas!"  
"OOOOHHH!"

.

.

.

Kelompok 4, Bersihin Koridor, Loker, &amp; Ruangan penting! :

"WADUH! Kita kebagian bersihin tempat tempat penting nih!" Keluh Tenka.  
"Kalo rusak ato hilang ntar kita disalahin…" Lanjut Kaoru sambil memasukan Epot(?)nya ke kantong.  
"Ahahahaha! Kalau gitu, kita harus extra-extra super-duper amat-sangat Hati-Hati!" Kata Yamamoto sambil menunjukan gigi pep**dentnya.  
"Kalo gitu, kita kapan mulainya? Aku udah siapin alat-alatnya nih!" Kata Len yang memang sudah memegang alat-alat kebersihan.  
"Tapi kita tidak boleh lupa, ruangan komite kedisiplinan harus paling hati-hati." Lanjut Rina.  
"I-IYA!" Teriak semuanya sambil berkeriangat dingin. 'Kalo lupa nanti di-_**kamikorosu**_ Hibari!' begitulah pikir semuanya.

.

.

.

(Kelomok-eh Kelopop- eh Kelompok Nista #ditrident,disabet,ditipuktrukeskrim. Kelompok 5, Bersihin lapangan sekolah luar dalem &amp; taman sekolah! (wuahahaha!) :

"B*******! SI AUTHOR ITU NYURUH GUA, SANG MUKURO YANG GANTENG(?) DAN PALING KECE DI 1 DUNIA(All : hoeeekkk*muntah*)!" Teriak Mukuro sambil patahin sapu untuk yang ke 1893548590 (?) kalinya saking keselnya. Oh? Aku lupa memberitaukan situasinya ya? Ok- ok! Mukuro saat ini ada di tengah tengah lapangan luar untuk bersihin lapangan pake sapu ke 12972753264(?), sendirian. **SENDIRIAN**.

Sementara itu…

"Untung aku bersihin lapangan dalam… ga harus bersihin lapangan 12.000 m2 itu…" Kata Kaito menghela nafas lega. "Walau harus bersihin yang 6.000 m2…" Keluh Kaito.

Sementara itu (lagi)…

"Aduh.. harus bersihin lapangan seluas 9.500 m2... coba aku bisa tuker tugas ma Kaito… " Keluh Gakupo.

.

.

.

Lalu, pukul 20:00. (readers: lama amat kerjamnya!)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH….." Semua yang ada disana ambruk membentuk lingkaran(?) sambil menghela nafas lega. "AKHIRNYA…SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak mereka ber-24 pake toa masjid sebelah(?).

TETAPI! Di saat para karakter bisa istirahat, **author yang baik(?) harus mengacaukannya**!

**GRUYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKK!**

Hehehehe… Readers-_**tachi **_sudah bisa menebak kan? Gak? Ya udah peduli amat. #_**bletak**_!  
Ok, ok, sori itu cuman bercanda, Yup, Perut mereka mengeong(?) kelaparan! Nilai seratus untuk jidat anda(?)! #bletak

"A,Ahahahaha! Lapar juga ya!" Yamamoto ketawa kaya **MONYET**. #ditebas  
"Ada yang bawa makanan?" Tanya Chika celingak-celinguk ke mana mana.  
krik krik  
krik krik  
semua orang diem… artinya ga ada.  
"haaaaaaaaahhhhhh… terpaksa kita periksa dapur sekolah ya…" Keluh Chika.

.

.

.

Di ruang masak/dapur sekolah…

"Ah! Ternyata ada beberapa bahan makanan! Ayo kita cek!" Kata Gumi.  
"hhhhmm… tetapi apa kita bisa membuat sesuatu dengan ini?" Tanya Len.  
"KALO GITU, KITA MASAK APA AJA YANG KITA BISA!" Teriak Ruri.  
"AYO!"

.

.

.

Wow, cepet amat, baru 1 jam udah selesai masak… Mari kita liat masakan masing masing! :

Ruri : item item gosong, entah itu apaan.  
Rumi : Omelette Rice.  
Chika : Fruit Salad.  
Kaoru : Salad.  
Rui : Onigiri.  
Tenka : Nasi goring.  
Rina : Cream Omelette.  
Hijika : Roti.  
Tsuna : Telur goreng yang gosong karena salah masukin deterjen, harusnya minyak.  
Gokudera : Bubur.  
Yamamoto : Tamagoyaki.  
Mukuro : Nanas Goreng(?) (rumi : nanasnya dapat darimana?).  
Lambo : Tepung dicmpur nasi(?).  
Chrome : Kroket.  
Hibari : ga ada, tadi pas masak malah sama kaya Ruri, trus dia buang.  
Miku : Negi Bakar tepung(?) (All : hah?).  
Rin : Jeruk dikupas.  
Len : Kare.  
KAITO : Es krim rebus(?). (all : ?)  
MEIKO : Sake Beku(?).  
Luka : Sushi Tuna.  
GUMI : Sayur Bakar(?)  
GAKUPO : BBQ rasa Terong(?) dengan bumbu terong(?) bakar(?).

WOW. Ada yang hebat ada yang kacau ada yang ga masuk akal juga!

Lalu, pas makan…

"$# %&amp;/)?! RURI KAU MASAK APA?!"  
"Ternyata Rumi bisa masak ya! Ahahaha!"  
"Herbivora, ini apa?!"  
"NEGI GORENG TEPUNG! SETENGAH GOSONG(?)!"  
"Len! Masakanmu enak banget!"  
"Ahaha, terima kasih Tenka!"  
"APA SIH INI?! HOI, LAMBO!"  
"Lambo-sama ga tauk!"  
"? Cairan apa ini?"  
"Itu Es Krim Rebus."  
"Jyuudaime! Masakan anda sungguh… unik, ukh! *Muntah*"  
"Ahahaha… AKU GA BISA MASAK!"  
"&amp;%$# /}?! BBQ-NYA WARNA UNGU!"  
"Luka-nee, ternyata masakanmua hebat!"  
"Terima kasih Rui-chan."  
"Kufufufu, Nagi, masakanmu enak walau tak se-enak nanas(?)."  
"A-Arigato Mukuro sama…"  
"DAFUQ, SIAPA YANG BIKIN NANAS GORENG(?)?!"  
"Bisa Diam ga?"  
"mustahil untuk mereka, Hijika."  
"AWAWAWAWA! SAKIT! ES BATUNYA GA BISA DIMAKAN!"  
"ITU SAKE BEKU!"

Dan mereka terus seperti itu sampai selesai makan, tapi, karna itu sudah pukul 10 malam, mereka terpaksa nginep di sekolah, plus, ortu mereka udah dikasih tauk mereka dihukum oleh kepseknya…

.

.

.

Di sekolah pas malem malem… cumin ada suara 24 langkah kaki… tapi bukan hantu… yup, para karakter kita tercinta.

"Pas malem malem di sekolah serem juga ya…" Kata Tsuna.  
"Ruri, kau ga papa? Mukamu udah pucet banget tuh…" Tanya Rin agak takut ke Ruri, soalnya mukanya udah super pucet.  
"I-I-I-I-IY-IY-IY-IYA…" Ruri kayanya udah ketakutan banget… tiba-tiba…  
"BAAAAAAAAA!"  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
PLAKKK!  
"OWWW… Sakit… ga usah sampai segitunya dong!" Kata Kaito.  
"Protes?" Kata Ruri dengan tatapan lakuin-sekali-lagi-gue-bunuh-lu!, yang dengan sukses membuat Kaito mingkem.  
"Eh? Hei, Rui, tadi kau menghela nafas ya?" Tanya Hijika.  
"Lho? Enggak kok!" Kata Rui. "Jangan jangan…"  
"HANTU?!" Jawab Gokudera dengan mata cring-cring-cring. Kok bisa bisanya sih dia malah mau ketemu sama hantu?  
"kufufu… rasanya kok, disekitar kita anginya dingin ya?" Kata Mukuro sambil ketawa nista. Padahal kakinya gemetaran…  
"Iya juga ya, rasanya aneh…" Kata Rumi setuju.  
"Lho, Miku, tadi kau pukul kepalaku ya?!" Protes Rin pada miku.  
"EH?! Nggak kok!" Kata Miku membela diri.

tes… tes…

lho? Suara air?

Semua orang mencari asal suara itu, pas mereka menengok ke atas… ADA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!(?) #Plak!. Maksudnya, ADA MUKA SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!/HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Waduh, Mereka lari kemana-mana! Sekarang mereka tersesat, apalagi, mereka ga bawa senter ataupun peta, bahkan, mereka terpencar-pencar! Apa yang akan menunggu mereka ya? Nanti?

Terlalu Banyak Centong (?)

**Author Note~~~ :**

**Ruri : *dansa gaje* jwjwjwjwjwjwjwjwjwwjw  
Rumi : Readers, jika kalian bingung kenapa dia kaya gitu, soalnya dia lagi stress gr2 mau UN.  
Ruri : *Jingkrak-jingkrak, headbang, guling-guling di lantai*  
Rumi : Ok, Readers, jangan peduliin dia, **_**saankyuu**_** untuk membaca, mohon di REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7 :Tengah malam di sekolah

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

**Ruri : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! UN SELESAIIIIIIIII!  
Rumi : *budek sesaat* ?!  
Ruri : Lalalalalalalaa~~ *dansa kebahagian*  
Rumi : Terus? (-_-)  
Ruri : Artinya…. AKU BISA UPDAT TIAP HARIIIII! /(0д0)/  
Rumi : Terserah. Lanjutin ceritanya! (dlm hati : yaaaaaay) **

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, AUTHOR IKUT NIMBRUNG, TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK BACA SAMBIL MAKAN, GAJE (BANGET), ROMANCE NYUNGSEP!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER! : AUTHOR TOLOL(KEJAM!) GA PUNYA APA PUN SELAIN OC DAN FANFICT INI!**

**.**

**Ruri yang lagi ngeden(?) mempersembahkan :**

_**KEHANCURAN NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**_

Chapter 7 : Tengah Malam di sekolah…

Sebelumnya :

"pas malam malam di sekolah serem juga ya…"

"BAAAAA!"  
"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sekarang :

Seperti yang ku beritau di chapter sebelumnya, mereka semua pencar pencar, ada yang berdua, ada yang bertiga, dan ada yang sendirian. TAPI! INI JUSTRU SAAT YANG BAGUS UNTUK BIKIN AURA LOPE-LOPE(?) BERMUNCULAN! #capslockjebol!

Ekhem! Maaf untuk yang tadi, mari kita liat keadaan masing masing… :

.

.

.

1\. Rin &amp; Len:

"~~~~!" Rin masih takut, belum bisa bicara, Cuma peluk tangannya Len.  
"…" Tapi, Len juga masih syok, takut, tapi juga harap harap ketemu yang lainnya.  
"L-L-Le-Le-Len…" Rin bertanya pada Len "Ya?" Balasnya, "Kamu ga jadi siapa siapakan?" *GEDUBRAK!* "Malah nanya gituan… Ya jelas ngak lah!" Jawabnya.  
"Syukurlah…" Rin kelihatan lega  
"Rin…" Len tiba tiba _**blushing**_ melihat wajah kakanya.

WOOOW! AURA _**TWINCESTTT**_!

"Author?!"

Ooops. Trus mereka jalan lagi.

.

.

.

2\. Miku &amp; Hibari:

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Miku masih lari lari

**BRAK! **

"UWAA! Siapa? Hibari!" Ternyata Miku jatoh nabrak Hibari yang ternyata juga lari. Lalu dia baru nyadar, tadi Hibari juga lari~~  
Dan ide jahil pun lewat di kepala Miku, memunculkan Komputer(?) yang bersinar(?) (lampu bohlam keterlaluan _**mainstream**_ ;))

"Hehehehe…" Miku nyengir gaje.  
"? Dasar herbivore gaje." Hibari jadi bingung.

"Tadi kamu lari kan?" "trus?"

"Kamu takut hantu yah?" "…"

"BWAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miku ketawa keras bangetz (alay mode, on!)

"B-B3RI5K!" Hi84R1 8lush1n6 (translate : "B-BERISIK!" Hibari Blushing)  
"Bil4n6 4ja kamu 7akut~" M1ku 7unjuk tunjuk Hi84ri (translate : "Bilang aja kamu takut~" Miku tunjuk tunjuk Hibari)

"4P4 K4|_| 8IL4N6 ?!" |―|i8ari n4i1 d4ra|―| ("APA KAU BILANG?!" Hibari naik darah)

"ku8il4n6 lu 7a1ut." 3h, si M1ku m4lah j4wa8! ("kubilang kau takut." Eh, si Miku malah jawab!)

"N6AJ4K B312AN7EM Y4!" H18ar1 13lu4rin t0nf4 ("NGAJAK BERANTEM YA!" Hibari keluarin tonfa.)

"4Y0 AJ4!" E|―|, N1 an4k… ("AYO AJA!" Eh, Ni anak…)

**GEDEBAR GEDEBUR BRAKK BUK BAK DUAK PLAK TOWEWEWEWEW(?)!**

"3h tun66u dulu! K0 k1t4 b1carany4 k4ya gin1 5ih?"  
"pa5t1 ul4h s1 4u7h0r!"

ADUH, K3T4UAN! UUUUH… Yaudah deh off in aja… ;_; (alay mode, off!)

"Haaah… dasar si author…" Hibari jatuh terduduk.  
"Benar benar deh…" Si Miku juga.

Tanpa sadar, tangan mereka bersentuhan.

_**BLUSH**_!

Mereka langsung berdiri dan jalan kembali.

.

.

.

3\. Tsuna &amp; Ruri

"KYAAAAAAAAAA/HIEEEEEEEEE!"

BRAK!

"Itte!" Teriak Ruri &amp; Tsuna.

"Eh? Ruri/Tsuna!" Dua duanya kaget.

"Tadi aku takut banget!" Ruri asal peluk Tsuna. "Ru-" Tsuna langsung dipeluk Ruri.

Ruri sambil gemetar berkata "_**yokattane…**_"

Pada saat itu Tsuna berpikir 'ternyata disaat begini dia itu hanya gadis berumur 12 tahun biasa…'

"hey, aku bisa mendengar pikiranmu kau tahu?!" Ruri kesal.

'Ok. Kutarik kata kataku kembali. Mungkin di keadaan begini dia tetap aneh.' Pikir Tsuna sambil menarik kembali kata katanya.

Merekapun lanjut berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

4\. Chika &amp; Ryouhei

"… kenapa sih, saat ini aku terjebak dengan orang bodoh level dewa ini?" Keluh Chika.  
"UWOOOOOOHHHHH! DISINI SERAM TO THE EXTREME!"  
… Pantas saja Chika ngeluh. Itu karena orang idiot to the extreme ini,  
**Ryouhei Sasagawa  
**itu sudah digaris bawahi &amp; di tebelin.

"haaah… ya ampun…" Chika berjalan terus sambil mengirup(?) udara.

"CILUKBAA!" Hantu-san muncul!

Pilih opsi!

Chika :  
serang  
bicara  
lari  
Ryouhei :  
tinju(?)  
keluari garyuu  
serang

Chika melarikan diri dari pertarungan!  
Ryouhei ditarik!

Tanpa disadari, mereka berpegangan tangan… berlari menembus kegelapan, hanya diterangi rembulan… (lha malah jadi puisi)

.

.

.

5\. Kaoru, Lambo, Chrome.

"WUAAAAAAAHHHHH! LAMBO-SAN TAKUT!" Lambo nangis terus.  
"L-Lambo-kun, tolong jangan terlalu banyak gerak, nanti jatuh…" Chrome berusaha menenangakan Lambo di gendonganya.  
"…" Kaoru hanya tetap main iPad-nya

**PETS!**

"…" Waduh iPadnya mati… "HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!" Waduh dia nangis!

Dan sekarang Lambo keluarin bazooka 10-tahun!

Kaoru ada disebelahnya!

KA-!

**JGEERRRR!**

-Oru. Yah, telat!

Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?

MUNCUL MI*I*N(?)!

AUTHOR DISERANG!

AUTHOR KENA 99999999 DAMAGE!

AUTHOR R.I.P!

Ok. Mohon lupakan narasi ngaco diatas.

"halo." Kata Kaoru _**TYL!**_

"Hmmmm… halo" Kata Lambo _**TYL!**_

Walaupn sweatdrop, Chrome tetap melanjutkan jalannya bersama mereka, yang kembali ke semula 5 menit kemudian.

Yaaahh… ga ada romancenya…

.

.

.

6\. Tenka, Yamamoto, Rina

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" Tenka &amp; Yamamoto lari sama sama, kearah yang sama.  
"TUNGGU!" Suara teriakan seseorang membuat mereka berhenti berlari. "Eh?" mereka jadi bingung.  
"RINA?!" Mereka kaget, ternyata Rina yang pendiam, dan selalu belajar itu, sanggup mengejar mereka.  
"IYA! MANGKANYA KUSURUH KALIAN TUNGGU!" Rina jadi kesal. Lalu ia menyusul mereka.

"Nggak kusangka larimu cepat juga!" Puji Yamamoto.  
"yah, itu soalnya dulu aku salah satu finalis marathon internasional." Rina menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto.  
"Eh?" Tenka jadi bingung. "EEEEHHH?!"  
"WAAAH! ITU HEBAT SEKALI! Kalau begitu, sekarang kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Keduanya.

Rina tercengang, matanya membulat, seperti kata kata Yamamoto tadi menyakiti hatinya. "soal itu… semua itu karena 'hari itu', karena 'hari itu' aku kehilangan segalanya." Kata Rina sambil berjalan pergi, diikuti Yamamoto &amp; Tenka.

"Yamamoto, kira kira, apa yang terjadi ya? Di 'hari itu'…" Tenka bertanya pada Yamamoto.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu…" Balasnya.

.

.

.

7\. Mukuro, Gakupo, Kaito

Mereka semua pingsan. (readers: singkat amat!)

.

.

.

8\. Luka &amp; Meiko(Lagi lagi ga ada romance…)

"Eh, Meiko, sini deh! Ini aku nemu _**Doujin**_ bagus bangaet lo!" Luka mangil Meiko  
"Mana mana?" Meiko ikut baca _**Doujin**_.  
"xixixixixixi bagus ya _**Doujin**_nya" Kuntilanak-san ikut nimbrung  
dan mereka asik sendiri baca _**Doujin **_nista itu…

.

.

.

9\. Rui &amp; Gokudera

Hening  
adalah 1 kata yang cocok untuk situasi canggung dua orang tadi.

"Oi, BakaFujo-" Gokudera manggil si Rui. "apa?" "nggak, Cuma mau nanya, kenapa kamu cinta sekali dengan yaoi?"  
"soal itu, soalnya aku dulunya hidup di Itali." Jawab Rui. "Eh? Sama dengan ku…?" Gokudera langsung kaget , tapi tetap jalan. "ngomong ngomong, apa dulu kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

1 pertanyaan dari Rui tadi menghentikan langkah mereka.

Suasana hening menghampiri mereka lagi.

"aku… tidak tahu, tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya familiar…" Rui melanjutkan.

"ngomong-ngomong, waktu aku hidup di Itali, ketika aku datang ke kampung halaman ibuku untuk pertama kali, aku menemukan …" Rui membuat jeda. Gokudera jadi penasaran.

"_**DOUJINSHI **_!"

GUBRAK!

Gokudera jatoh! Tadi ia pikir bakal serius, eh gataunya!

"terserah ayo kita lanjutkan!" Gokudera mengajak Rui melanjutkan.  
"Rui!" Panggilnya

TING!

Ketika Gokudera memanggil Rui, Rui terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Rui!"  
"Hayato…"  
"KENAPA?!"  
"JANGAN PERGI!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"RUI! Oi, kau kenapa?!" Gokudera mengoncang goncangkan tubuh Rui.  
"! Go-Gokudera…" Rui terlihat tersadar.  
"Tadi kupikir kau kenapa napa! Ayo!" Lalu mereka melanjutkan jalannya.  
'tadi… sepertinya aku mengingat sebagian lagi masa laluku yang hilang…' pikir Rui.

.

.

.

10\. Gumi

"ya ampun, aku sendirian. Gimana kalo muncul hantu tiba tiba?" Gumi mengeluh.  
"tau ah! Lanjutin aja…" dan dia langsung jalan lagi.

.

.

.

11\. Rumi &amp; Hijika

"waduh, tadi kan aku lari bareng Ruri, kok aku kepisah ya?" Rumi sewot sendiri, bingung mau jalan kemana. "Cari yang lain dulu deh…" Tanpa disadari, dia justru pergi kea tap.

CEKLEK! (suara pintu dibuka)

Hyuuu… (angin)

'Di atap saat malam hari dingin juga ya…' Pikirnya. Lalu ia melihat seseorang.

"Hijika…" Rumi langsung tahu siapa sosok itu.  
"Rumi." Hijika yang menyadaari kedatangan Rumi memanggilnya. "kemarilah."

Rumi datang kea rah Hijika, di ujung pagar.

"apa?" Tanya Rumi.  
"Lihatlah…" Katanya.

"? Hah. !" Rumi terkejut akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Pemandangan kota yang indah dilihat dari atas, terlihat seolah olah itu adalah sungai mutiara yang indah. Ditambah dengan pantulan sinar bulan yang seolah menjadi cermin. "Indah kan?" Hijika berkata, sambil tersenyum tulus. Saat itu, seolah dunia jadi milik mereka, muka Hijika yang kelihatan indah diterangi sinar bulan, saat itu, dia sempat berpikir, 'aaah… alangkah baiknya kalau waktu berhenti saat ini' "Ya, kau benar…" Rumi menjawab.

"Hijika, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Rumi bertanya. Hijika tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terlihat keget sesaat dan terus melihat bulan. "Ya…" Jawabnya.

"Waktu umurku 5 tahun, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan, apa sebelum itu, kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Rumi.

"…" Hijika hanya mengangguk.

"ceritakan semuanya sekarang, tentang kau, dan kecelakaan hari itu."

TBC.

Boong. #ditempelengreaders

BRAK!

"KETEMUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Teriakan tadi benar benar ngerusak suasana banget.

"Eh?! Ruri? Tsuna?" Rumi bingung melihat Tsuna &amp; Ruri masuk dengan cara membanting pintu. "Kukira tadi kau dimana, eh, ternyata malah sedang mesra mesraan! Tapi, bukan Cuma kami!" Jawab Ruri sambil menunjuk kea rah belakang. "EH?! RUI, TENKA, RINA, CHIKA, KAORU, HIBARI, MIKU, CHROME, MUKURO, GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTO, LEN, RIN, LUKA, MEIKO, GUMI, KAITO, GAKUPO, LAMBO?! KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINIIIIII?!" #capslockjebol!

"kami mencari kalian tahu!" Ruri menyentil jidat kakanya dengan EXTREME! #ketularanryouhei

"yang benar saja!" Rumi pun tersenyum melihat kegajean teman temanya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Mereka semuapun tertawa.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

"haaah… apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?" Giotto menghela nafas. "tapi yang pasti, saat ini mereka sedang tidur dengan tenang _**degozaru**_!" Asari terkekeh pelan. "kita biarkan saja dulu…" Kata G sambil melutup pintu menuju atap.

.

**TBC~~~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Festival Sekolah GaJe! III

**Pojok Author ngaco~~~:**

**Ruri : Dengan paksaan dari Rumi, kembaranku tercintoh(?), me kembali hadir dengan chapter baru! ◊•/  
Rumi : *Tarik kerah author dan digoncang goncangin* BISA JANGAN BANYAK NGOCEH GA?! CEPETAN! ЩOдOЩ  
Ruri : Selow aja bro(?) •ˆ•∫  
Rumi : #$%":[}?! **

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, AUTHOR IKUT NIMBRUNG, TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK BACA SAMBIL MAKAN, GAJE (BANGET).**

**DISCLAIMER! : AUTHOR TOLOL(KEJAM!) GA PUNYA APA PUN SELAIN OC DAN FANFICT INI!**

**.**

**Ruri yang lagi iNsANe mempersembahkan :**

_**NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN**_

Chapter 8 : Festival Sekolah GaJe! III

Sebelumnya :

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka sekarang?"

"Yang jelas mereka sedang tidur dengan tenang, _**degozaru**__!_

"Kita Biarkan saja dulu…"

Sekarang :

Di pagi hari yang damai, bersamaan dengan dimulainya hari kedua festival, para karakter kita tercinta membuka matanya setelah tertidur selama 8 jam(lha bukanya itu tidur biasa yah?).

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! TELAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

Tambahkan ini di kalimatku yang sebelumnya : dan suara teriakan EXTERME yang memecahkan telinga.

"Gimana sih! Orang harusnya kamu bangunin kita!" Chika marah marah, yang lainnya Cuma nyengir kaya orang blo'on. #ditempelengparafans  
"Habis, semalam kita kan lari larian keliling sekolah sambil tereak tereak! Ya kita jadi cape bangun lah!" Gokudera menjitak kepala Chika.  
"HIEEEEE! JAM 8 KURANG 5 MENIT! CAFÉ NYA KAN DIBUKA JAM 8!" Tsuna panic sendiri.

Saat ini, karakter kita sedang lari-lari turun tangga ke kelas mereka, gegara takut dihajar Reborn karna telat buka café. "_**doushio**_?! GA AKAN SEMPAT!" Luka jadi teriak teriak karna panic.

"AYO! UDAH DIKIT LAGI NYAMPE!" Teriak Rin member semangat.

"YEEEEEE- Ah." Ruri yang saking leganya tanpa sengaja kesandung anak tangga. Yang berarti… JATUH!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semuanya jadi ikut jatuh!

DUK BRUK BRAK GRETEK GRATAK GRATAK GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Nah, mau tau keadaan mereka setelah acara 'jatuh yang dashyat' itu :

1\. Hibari pelukan ama Miku.  
2\. Gakupo pegangan tangan ama Luka, tapi Gakuponya jatuhnya muka duluan.  
3\. Kaito ketiban Mukuro. (bukan adegan _**fujo**_, readers)  
4\. Rui mimisan dashyat, disampingnya ada surat wasiat(?) yang ditulis pake darah mimisan : '**YAOI 4EVER'  
**5\. Chika kepalanya kebentur Ryouhei, sayangnya Ryouhei jatohnya muka duluan (– 3–)∫  
6\. Rin &amp; Len nyaris ciuman~~  
7\. Meiko jatohnya utung, soalnya nimpa Gakupo, dikepala pula ,good job! ^^)b  
8\. Gumi jatoh disebelah Gokudera yang jatoh dengan sehat al alafiat(?).  
9\. Rumi, Tsuna, &amp; Rui terbang(?) (baca:nyangkut di tangga)  
10\. Hijika pas jatoh kepalanya kejedot Tenka, Tenka kejedot Yamamoto, dan ke3nya pingsan.  
11\. Rina loncat dengan alethis(?) dan mendarat dengan sakit al afiat(?) (sehat al afiat udah _**mainstream**_!)  
12\. Chrome mendarat dengan selamat akibat ilusinya, bersama Kaoru &amp; Lambo.

Berkat ke-12 kejadian tadi, mereka jadi pusat perhatian, mana mereka ada di depan cafénya mereka pula! Tapi anehnya justru para tamu malah tertarik masuk ke dalam café. Ko bisa ya?

"… aneh…" kata mereka semua.

"P-Pokoknya, saat ini, kita bereskan dulu keadaan yang aneh ini…" Usul Tsuna sweadrop sambil berusaha turun dibantu Ruri &amp; Rumi.

.

.

.

"Haah… aku nggak menyangka hanya turun dari tangga saja bisa membuat keributan seperti itu…" Keluh Rumi sambil menghela nafas, "Lagipula, kok kamu bisa jatuh sih?!" Tanyanya lagi pada Ruri.  
"Eheehehehehe…" Dan hanya dibalas cengingiran. "Daripada itu, ayo buka café nya!" Chika melerai mereka.

Klining klining!

"_**IRASHAIMASE**_!"

Langsung saja, café itu penuh seketika. Tapi, dibelakang(dapur) para karakter utama membicarakan sesuatu…

Di dapur:

"baiklah, meeting darurat dimulai!" Gokudera memberi aba aba mulai.  
"pertama, tentang kejadian kemarin. Tentang siapa pria yang tiba tiba menyerang kita itu!" Rina memulai.  
"Nah, aku sendiri juga ga tau, tapi, aku bingung tentang gimana caranya dia bisa kabur!" Kata Miku.  
"Ya… habisnya…" Lalu Rui sweatdrop sambil ber-_**flashback**_**.**

Flashback, ON! :

"**vongola ring… nyala!" Teriak Ruri kaget dengan api di cincin yang di kalungkan di lehernya. "tapi… kalo nyala doang, bisa apa?" **_**GUBRAAKKK!  
**_**"AH! MUSUHNYA JATUH! SEMUANYA SERANG!" Teriak Ruri pada yang lainnya karena penghalangnya &amp; pisau angin itu hilang gara gara musuhnya jatoh. **

"**OOOOHHH!"**

**BUAK! BUUKK! GEPLAKK! TOWEWEWEW(?)! GERYOMPYANGG! PRANG! PLAK! TOENG! GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK! GUBRAK! TAAANNGGG! **

"**ADA APA RIBUT RIBUT?!" Gawat, Alaude sensei ke sini! "•◊•**

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK! **

**Suara pintu yang dibuka itu mengema di seluruh ruangan. Alaude sampai kicep gegara 'pemandangan' di depannya, yakni beberapa muridnya sedang membuat seseorang yang sedang terikat babak belur dengan segala sesuatu yang ada dikelas itu, termasuk lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan, plus keadaan kelas yang udah seperti habis diserang tornado (yah ga salah juga sih…)**

"**Kalian semua. kesini. sekarang juga."**

**Dan setelah itu, yang seperi kalian semua tauk, mereka tentunya dihukum.**

**Nah, pas kelompok 3, yang lagi bersihin kelas, pastinya juga masuk ke kelas itu dong?**

"**Lho?! GOKUDERA! CHROME! MEIKO! HIJIKA! ORANG ITU HILAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGG!" Rui teriak teriak panic, "Ditambah lagi, ga ada bekas jejak kaki!" Lanjut Gokudera semangat mencari tahu.**

"**Tapi, kita bersih bersih dulu, ok?" Kata Hijika.**

"_**HA'IIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

Flashback, OFF! :

"Nah, mangkanya, kita harus memeriksa kelas sekali lagi!" Teriak Meiko semangat sambil mengebrak meja dengan botol sake(?) sampai mejanya patah jadi 2(?) dan disambung kembali dengan eskrim(?)nya Kaito.

"Tapi, kelas kita kan, sedang dipakai untuk café?" Ternyata mereka baru sadar akan itu setelah mendengar kata kata Ruri.  
"BENAR JUGA YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka semua panic. "Mangkanya, aku punya rencana!" Kata Chika &amp; Rina memberi mereka harapan.

"Nah, pas hari terakhir kan kelas kita akan mengadakan drama kan?" Tanya Chika memulai, smua hanya ngangguk ngangguk disko(?). "Nah, kita akan nyuruh 1 kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 untuk berpura pura menjadi penonton, dan menyelidiki kelas!" Kata Rina menyelesaikannya.

"Tapi, kan semuanya harus ikut?" Tanya Rumi bingung.

". . ."**  
**"Kan tinggal muncul pas giliran aja."  
"oh iya yah…"

"loh, kalo yang jadi kelompok tokoh utamanya gimana?"  
"kan bisa giliran."  
"oh."

"Nah, masih ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Rina.

Hening. Ga ada yang angkat tangan.  
"Baiklah, dengan ini Meeting Dadakan bubar!" Teriak Gokudera.  
"AYO LAYANI PELANGGAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Teriak semuanya sambil keluar dari dapur, tapi yang tugasnya masak tetap didalam.

.

.

.

"Irashaisimase- DAFUQ?!" Miku yang lagi ngucapin salam kaget, karena, yang lagi masuk ke situ itu…

Itu…

.

.

.

Titan.

WHAAAAAAAAATT?! DABEL WAT?! DAFUQ?! ADA TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!

Terus titan nya jalan dan duduk.

"Eyke(?) pesen strawberry mousse yach~" DAFUQ LAGI?! TITAN BISA BICARA! MANA TERNYATA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!

"Permisi! Apa disini ada titan nyasar?" Tanya seseorang yang lagi masuk.  
"Eren, jangan langsung nanya begitu dong, kan tidak sopan…" Kata seseorang di belakangnya dengan muka _**shota**_. #dibunuhArmin  
"… ada titan lewat tidak?" Tanya seseorang cewek di samping orang tadi.

t-tu-tu-tun-tunggu… apa tadi katanya? 'Eren'? ko rasanya ga asing sih?

Hah?! Jangan jangan!

"EEEEEEEEEEEHH?! KENAPA ADA EREN, ARMIN, DAN MIKASA DISINI?!" teriak Ruri bahagia tapi juga _**shock **_.

"ya jelas untuk membantai titan nyasar di fandom(?) sebelah!" Jawab cowok berambut coklat yang setelah diselidiki bernama Eren Jeagar.  
"Ma-Maaf karena telah mengganggu…" Kata si _**shota**_**, **yang bernama Armin Arlert. #ditampolArmin  
"mumpung sudah di sini, ayo kita masuk… karna kita sepertinya menghalangi pintu…" Usul cewek satu satunya, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Ya sudah! Ayo duduk!" kata Eren mengajak Armin &amp; Mikasa untuk duduk di salah satu meja untuk 3 orang.

GREEEEEEEEEKK!

Pintu lagi lagi dibuka, oleh- WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! AKASHI?! KISE?! A(h)OMINE?! MIDORIMA?! MURASAKIBARA?! KAGAMI?! Kayanya ada yang kurang… "aku ada disini daritadi author…" WAAAAAAA! KUROKO?!

"ADA GoM!" Teriak Ruri.

"WAAA! RUI! JANGAN PINGSAN!" Teriak Miku sambil berusaha membangunkan Rui yang _**nosebleeding**_ parah, tapi dengan muka bahagia.

"Hoi! Meja untuk 7 orang!" Kata Akashi-sama yang kesal karna dicuekin.

"I-Iyaa~?" Len dengan pusing mengantar mereka ke meja untuk 7(?) orang.

GREEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!

Perasaan daritadi adegan pintu kebuka mulu… pasti ntar lama lama fic ini nyongsor kemana mana… –_–"  
dan benar saja perkiraan si author blo'on tapi ga blo'on blo'on amat itu benar, mucul… KORO SENSEI!

Dan juga muncul… NAGISA! KARMA! KAYANO! ITONA! TERASAKA! DAN RITSU PUN DIBAWA BAWA DI HP-NYA NAGISA!

"AAAARRRRRGHHH! MUNCUL LAGI DARI ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM!" Teriak Ruri, trus pingsan saking bahagianya.

"eee, anak itu kenapa yah?" Tanya Nagisa _**sweatdrop**_ karna melihat Rui &amp; Ruri pingsan lebay.  
"Biarkan saja." Itona mah peduli amat, dan langsung duduk di kursi untuk 7 orang .

BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Tadi buka pintu mulu, sekarang dijebol! ARGH! MAUNYA APA SIH?! ЩQдQЩ

"Mor, kita sudah sampai, lho!" Kata seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kepang yang uanjir-panjang-bener-padahal-cowo, Aladdin.  
"Nah, sekarang bisa turunkan aku?!" Teriak seseorang yang berambut pirang, Alibaba Saluja.  
"Alibaba-san, tidak perlu sebengitunya kan?" Kata seorang cowo yang memakai baju kerajaan di Jepang dulu, Ren Hakuryuu.  
"TAPI KAN MALU MALUIN! KAMU KAN GA DIGENDONG ALA PRINCESS!" Alibaba ngamuk.  
"Nih, aku turunin." Kata satu satunya cewek, Morgiana.

BRAKKK!

"YA JUGA BUKAN DIJATUHIN KALIIII!" Alibaba tambah ngamuk.

"Woi, kalo mau berantem diluar aja." Kata Meiko yang kesel.  
"_**H-HA'I."**_ Mereka ga berani ngebantah, takut digebuk, jadi duduk dengan tenang.

"YANG BENAR SAJAAAAAAA?!" Ruri jadi frustasi.

"Heeeeeiii! Tolong kesini! Mau pesan!" Teriak Eren

"IYAAAA!" Rin pun mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Pelayan." Akashi manggil.

"iya!" Gokudera menghampiri.

"permisi! Tolong datang ke sini!" Hakuryuu tetap sopan.

"OK!" Len mendatangi meja itu.

"heeiii! Pelayan-san!" Nagisa juga sopan.

"iya!" Luka datang.

CRIIIING!

Mata Koro-Sensei bersinar ketika melihat Luka(dadanya…)

BUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!

Belum terjadi apa apa Koro-Sensei dengan sukses berhasil ditabok Tuna Beku(?) untuk pertama kalinya. Para murid kelas 3-E kaget, ternyata ada manusia yang bisa menabok guru mesum kurang ajarnya mereka dengan sukses.

"Apa liat liat!" Luka kesel gara-gara Koro-Sensei.

"hiks, iya deh aku ini memang datar…" Kayano murung berat setelah melihat dadanya Luka.

Sumveh, _**sweatdrop**_ banget, dan tuh guru mesumnya mereka ga nyerah juga… yang berakhir dengan banyak tabokan dimuka Koro-Sensei.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Semua yan ada disana tertawa akan kekonyolannya. Bahkan si muka datar Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Aaaah… akhirnya hari ke-2 berakhir juga." Kata Yamamoto yang daritadi ga kebagian dialog gegara ga ada scene di dapur. #ditebasYamamoto.  
"Tapi hari penentuan itu besok." Kata Rumi yang membuat semua yang ada di situ waspada kembali.

"Eh? Di situ ada sesuatu!" Kata Chrome.

"Lambo-san mau lihat!" Lambo lari-lari kea rah sesuatu itu.

"Ini… surat?" Kaoru memungut surat itu.

"Cepat buka surat itu!" Kata Hijika.

"iya!"

Breek!

Amplop surat itu telah dirobek.

Di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung liontin &amp; selembar kertas.

Kaoru menyuruh yang lainya duduk melingkar dengan dia di tengahnya.  
"di sini tertulis…:"

**TBC.**

**Pojok ngoceh author :**

**Ruri : YEAAAHHHH! **_**Cliff Hanger **_**!  
Rumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH! INI CHAPTER TERGAJE DIANTARA YANG LAINYA TAUK!  
Ruri : Kan aku melampiaskan stress ku gegara UN,UP,US Tahu!  
Rumi : Gila kau.  
Ruri : ehehehe, makasih pujiannya, jadi malu…  
Rumi : SIAPA YANG MUJI THOR!  
Ruri : dari pada itu,  
Ruri &amp; Rumi : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Genderbend Absurd

**AUTOR NOET(?) :**

**Ruri : kjhkjazjahdjaydajdkihjschxgsyukemsaklalakaaoaoksodsjs  
****Rumi**** : apaan sih?  
Ruri : MAJDSAIUAJJSJDGHHATFQTQAAAAHHGSHSHSBHJSHN!  
Rumi : ekhem, maaf para pembaca, Ruri lagi gila akibat macam macam.  
Ruri : BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF PEMBACA! TADI KEHAPUS! JADINYA TAMBAH LAMUAAAHHH! DITAMBAH AKU SEKELUARGA LIBURAN KE SINGAPUR! GA BISA UPDATEEEEE! 'O_O`  
Rumi : *sumpel mulut Ruri* Happy readings!  
Ruri : HHHHHMMMPPPP!**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, GAJE, PENDEK, ANEH, DAN BISA MENGAKIBATKAN DIARE(?).**

**.**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID &amp; KHR BUAKAN PUNYA GUEH! MAU SAMPAI MANUSIA JADI MONYET(?)PUN TETAP BUKAN PUNYAKU SELAMANYA!**

**.**

**Author Ruri yang ceroboh mempersembahkan :**

**KEHANCURAN NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**

**.**

Chapter 9: Genderbend Absurd I

Sebelumnya :

"Ini… Surat?"

"Cepat Buka!"

"Iya!"

"Disini Tertulis…"

Sekarang :

"Disini tertulis… 'Untuk Para Vongola dimensi lain. Aaaaaaaakkkkkkkkuuuuuuu(alay)adalah anak gembala~(#dipukulreaders) ehem. Lupakan. Aku Vongola ke 1 Dimensi lain.'" Kata Kaoru membaca pembukaan surat stress itu.

"Surat Macam apa ini? =_=" Komentar Kaito. Padahal dirinya juga mahluk macam jenis species apa. #ditamparFCKaito

"Yang lebih penting. Ko fanfic ini makin lama makin keluar jalur yah? Dan kenapa kalian bisa tau tentang Vongola pertama?" Tanya Rumi bingung.

"'Nah, Pasti kalian sedang bingung kan saat ini?'" Lanjutnya.

'TEPAT SEKALI!' Pikir semuanya.

"'Nah, aku mau kasih tahu kalian, kalau-'"

PRANG!

Suara Kaca jendela yang pecah mengema di ruangan. "KUAMBIL SURAT INI!" Suara yang mengellegar cetar membahana(readers:alay!) menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"…"

"…"

"hiks."  
"WOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! KO MALAH KAMU YANG NANGIS!"  
"HABIS! AKU SUDAH TAMPIL SUPER KEREN MALAH KALIAN NO REACTION! EMANGNYA KALIAN ITU KUROKO YAH?!" #capslockjebol!

"Yah, habisnya… kamu orang ga dikenal, ambil surat kami sembarangan, GaJe, dan entah mengapa mukamu mirip dengan dia." Ujar Gokudera memberi alasan yang masuk akal sambil tunjuk tunjuk Ruri.

"Eh? Benar Juga ya…" Kata yang lainnya.

"Khukhukhukhukhukhukhu…" Orang itu ketawa. "kalian hebat. Bisa tau wajahku walau aku masih pakai topeng."  
"Ya iyalah. Orang topengmu itu miring!" Kata Gumi.

JEGEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Bukan Jeager ya)

Serasa ada petir nyamber. "ko ada petir di sore(?) bolong sih?" Komentar Len.

"Khu khu Khu… kau yang bernama Ruri yah?" Kata Orang itu sambil tunjuk tunjuk Ruri. "iya?" jawab Ruri. "Aku adalah…" Katanya sambil melepas topeng.

Sementara itu, disaat yang sama, di suatu tempat,

"Akhirnya, datang ya. Waktunya 'Ring Battle' akan segera Datang." Ujar Reborn dalam gelap sambil berbicara dengan seseorang, yakni Vongola Nono.

Sementara itu, disaat yang sama, masih di kelas Ruri,

"K-Kamu!" Kata Ruri tidak percaya pada wajah orang dihadapannya. "ya. Benar. Aku-" Belum sempat dia menjawab…"Siapa ya?"

GEDUBRAK TOWEWEWWEWEWEWEW!

"Aku… sebelum aku kasih tahu siapa aku, kesini! Kau si Ruri!"  
"Kenapa Aku coba?!"

"soalnya…-" Cowok itu bisik bisik kearah Ruri. "jadi wasweswos blablabla terus … Gitu!" Katanya habis bisik bisik. "OH! Gitu!" Kata Ruri ngerti sambil ngangguk ngangguk disko(?).

"Nah. Karena itu…" lalu mereka berdua nyengir gaje, "Ikut main 'Kings Game' yah!" Teriak keduanya nyodorin sumpit berjumlah 25 batang. Yang dibalas dengan "ga butuh."

JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Mereka udah kaya kesamber petir cetar membahana dan langsung pundung.

"padahal kalau kalian main, aku kembaliin surat dan kasih tahu siapa aku…" Katanya sambil pundung.  
"SERIUS?!" "Iya."

"KALO GITU! AYO MAIN!" Teriak semuanya.

.

.

.

"eeerrr, main kings game sih main, tapi…. KENAPA HARUS DI KARAOKE JUGA?!" Teriak Len  
"Biar seru!" Jawab Ruri.  
"Ahahahaha! Main kings game emang paling seru di karaoke!" Yamamoto ketawa(lagi).  
"Kalian itu lihat tidak sih?! Jyuudaime aja tidak masalah!" Kata Gokudera mulai berantem ama Len.  
"Terus kenapa?! Dasar ubanan!" Balasnya.  
"Apa katamu?! Bocah Tengik!" Balas Gokudera.  
"RAMBUT GURITA!"  
"MANIAK PISANG!"  
"MANIAK DINAMIT!"  
"SHOTA!"

JLEB!

Mendengar kata 'Shota' langsung pundung si Len. Tabah ya, nak! Kau vocaloid favoritnya author ko! (readers:ga nanya)  
"OK! Ayo kita mulai! Kata Ruri yang terakhir masuk ke ruangan karaoke. Bersama anak itu tentunya.

"Nah, ayo tepati janjimu!" "Ok!" Lalu Cowok itu teriak, "Namaku… Ryuuto Kagahime! Genderbendernya dia!" katanya sambil Tunjuk tunjuk Ruri.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Semuanya langsung shock.

"Daripada bengong, ayo mulai!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mereka udah duduk dan ambil sumpit, dimulai!

"Siapa yang jadi raja?" Tanya semua orang. "AKU!" Teriak Meiko. "Nomor 7 harus pakai kuping kucing dikepalanya dan diakhir kalimat ditambahin 'Nya'." Katanya. Dan yang kena adalah … "yeeey!" GAKUPO!

"Serius?!" Miku langsung mual. Lalu semuanya Muntah berjamaah. Terus habis dikasih author kuping kucing. Dia langsung mulai gaya (sok) imut seimut kodok dan bilang "Gimana penampilanku-nya~?" sambil pasang muka mirip orang lagi boker dan pingin ditabok sambil monyong monyongin mulut. Langsung semua muntah berjamaah. Karena kena amnesia(?) mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

TAMAT.

Ga mungkin kan? Karena itu, mereka langsung buru buru ambil sumpit biar bisa hentiin Gakupo. "Siapa yang jadi raja?" Tanya semuanya. "AKU!" Miku angkat sumpitnya. "nomor 9 dan 13, hajar nomor 17" "DENGAN SENANG HATI!" Teriak Ruri dan Ryuuto setelah tahu nomor 17 itu Gakupo.

.

.

.

"ok. Siapa Raja berikutnya?" kata Ruri sambil menyeret Gakupo yang babak-belur. "AKU!" Kaito angkat kaki(?), "Nomor 1 sama nomor 10 akting orang pacaran, terus mau putus dan baikan lagi!" dan yang dapat adalaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… Rina dan Yamamoto! JENG JENG JENG!

"Naskah nya?" "pikir sediri!"

Mulai! :

Rina : *menatap Yamamoto dengan muka sedih*  
Yamamoto : *entah kenapa jadi keren* Rina…

(penonton tahan napas, terus gerimis. Gokudera : kenapa ada gerimis di ruangan?)

Yamamoto : maafkan aku, tapi kita harus putus… *balik badan berjalan pergi dengan muka sedih*

(penonton jawdrop, gerimisnya jadi hujan. Terus pada buka payung(readers: muncul dari mana?))

Rina : kalau begitu, aku ga beduli lagi padamu! *lari kearah yang berlawanan terus nangis bohongan*

(Penonton ikut nangis, hujannya jadi lebat. Gokudera : MANGKANYA KU TANYA, KENAPA ADA HUJAN DI RUANGAN?!)

Ceritanya udah lewat 2 minggu.

Rina : *Bicara dalam hati* harusnya aku tidak peduli lagi padanya… tapi…  
Yamamoto : *datang tiba tiba sambil berlari, ia kelihatannya telah berlari sekencang kencangnya.* RINA! Maaf, aku sebenarnya memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu Karena aku yang selalu sibuk ini tidak bisa bersamamu setiap hari, kupikir kau bisa menemukan cowok yang lebih baik…

Rina : *Mengelus Pipi Yamamoto.* Bodoh! Walau begitu kau tetap yang terbaik.

Lalu dua duanya pelukan.

Finish! :

"Udah nih!" Teriak Rina. "Lho ?" Ternyata, semua orang pada terharu dan nangis. Sampai guling guling dilantai. "SEDIH BANGETTTT!" hebat! Hibari bisa nangis juga! #authordilempar1000tonfa.

.

.

.

Setelah berhenti nangis, dilanjutin lagi kings gamenya. "Siapa Rajanya?" Teriak semuanya. "Aku!" Tsuna angkat tangan, "Eee- anoo- etoo- eeeh…nomor 3 Co-Coba nyanyi 1 lagu." Perintahnya dengan baik. Dasar Tsuna! Ga bisa keras! Baik banget,sih!

"Ukh tapi aku ga tau mau nyanyi apa…" Kata Hijika mengangkat Tangan. "Kalau begitu, lagu ini saja!"

'**Hello Planet, Sasakure U.K. Feat. Hatsune Miku'**

_**SHERUTTA no oto hitori megasameta. (I woke up by myself from hearing the shelter's noise)**_

_**Pipipipi toku ni ijou naiyou da. (Pipipipi Nothing Wrong in here.)**_

_**Posuto no naka wa kitto karappo da. (I bet the mailbox is empty.)**_

_**Uekibachi no me kyou mo detekonai-ya (The sprout is still not sprouting from the pot today…)**_

_**Yashashi i… Aozora okochite, Shizuka-shizuka na hoshi ni naru… . (And the world became silent, silent planet…)**_

_**Tsunagu Tsunagaru, Yume to METEROJIKA. (Connecting and Intertwining, the dream and mythological.)**_

_**Mawaru Mawaruyo, Michi no ENTOROPIKA. (Spinning and Revolving, the Unseen Entropica.)**_

_**Iesu ka Noo ka fushigi no kotobanika. (Whether a yes or a no, to this mysterious script.)**_

_**Mae ka Ushiro ka, Suzume TEKUNOPORIKA-. (Forward or Backward, the Techopolica advances.)**_

"_**Maru Batsu…Sakadachi Otsuki-sama…" (" O or X, oh the upside-down moon.")**_

_**Kimi wo- Kimi wo sagashi ni. (I want to go looking for you, for you.)**_

_**Ikitai no tanoshi i wa nashi motto shitai no, shitai no! (I want to have more, more fun talk with you!)**_

_**Hitoribocchi no beddo ni "Ohayo-ohayo!". (To my single bed, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Shiirakansu no shippo "Ohayo-ohayo!". (To Coelacanth's tail, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Sufinkusu no nazo nazo ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To the riddles of spinx, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Memori no naka no kimi ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To you in my memory, "Good Morning, Good Morning!") **_

_**Taisetsu na mono takusan aru keredo. (I have many important things in my possession.)**_

_**Ima wa kore dake, mottoreta ii. (Yet, this's the only thing I kept hold till now.)**_

_**Kimi ga saigo ni oshietekureta mono. (The last thing you taught me.)**_

_**Uekibachi no me kyou mo detekonai-yo… (Still, the plant hasn't sprouting yet, today.)**_

"_**Gareki no… amedama, futtekita." (A rain of trash fall from the sky.)**_

_**PURASUCHIKKU de dekkita kasa sasou yo, (You open plastic umbrella and give it to me,)**_

_**Kokoro sabitsune shimawanu yo-ouni. (So my heart won't rust.)**_

_**Hinatabokko no tenshi ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To the goodness basking in the sun, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Mizutama dansu no sora ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To the raindrops dancing in the sky, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**MAAMAREEDO no daichi ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To the Marmalade ground, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Memori no naka no kimi ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To you in my memory, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_d______d______d______d______d_____

_**Shizukani… Nemuru kimi wo mitai… (Finally I see you, you was sleeping quietly…)**_

_**Potari-Potari oto wo taete shizuku, (The teardrop started to fell off, creating a sound)**_

_**Doushite… Kannashii yo? (Why I am felling this sad?) **_

_**Konnani, Konna ni, (So Sad, So s-sad?)**_

_**Ko N Na Ni… (SO SAD?)**_

_**Chikyuubokko no RABU ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To This Love basked World, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Asa to Hiru to Yoru ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" ( To daylight, noon, and evening, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Uchuu Ginga no RIZUMU ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To The Rhythm of the universe galaxies, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**ADAMU to IBU no aida ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" ( To The people of Adam and Eve, "Good Morning, Good Morning!") **_

_**Aitakatta Kimi ni "Ohayo-Ohayo!" (To you that I always loved for, "Good Morning, Good Morning!")**_

_**Umareta bakari no kimi ni "Ohayo-Ohayo." (And for you that finally born, "Good Morning, Good Morning.")**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oy! Udah tuh …?" Hijika bingung dengan situasi disana. "Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Hibari meneteskan air mata, ngakunya kelilipan, padahal nangis. Miku nangis sepenuh hati(?) sambil bilang, 'anakku sudah besar(?)' dengan gajhenya. Rin dan Len pun terharu karena ceritanya sedalam lagu lagunya mereka yang laen. Rui langsung ambil saputangan karena airmatanya masuk ke hidung dan keluar jadi ingus. Rumi pura pura kelilipan. Tsuna ikut sedih. Gokudera pun terharu. Yamamoto ketawa sambil nangis(?).Tenka, Ryuuto, dan Ruri nangis sampai guling gulingan di lantai. Rina yang sudah selesai nangis kembali mencatat kesimpulan lagunya. Mukuro nangis dan ingusnya berceceran. Kaito nangis sampai kaya air terjun Niagara. Kaoru lagi ambil tisu karena sedih. Chika lagi menghajar Kaito biar berhenti nangis walau dianya juga sedih. Meiko berusaha hentiin nangisnya pakai minum sake. Gakupo pake rambutnya buat ngelap ingusnya(?). yang tentunya dijauhi olah semuanya. Gumi ama Luka lagi berencana bikin lagu yang sesedih itu karena mereka terharu akan kebagusan lagunya.

.

.

.

Setelah situasi kembali tenang, permainan dilanjutkan. "Siapa yang jadi raja?" Teriak semuanya. "AKU!" Rin angkat jempol(?) kaki(?). "Nomor… eeh berapa ya? Eee, Ah! Aku tahu ! nomor 12! Cosplay!" Teriaknya.

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Hibari OOC setelah mendengar perintah Rin.

"Serahkan pada kami." Meiko dan Luka pun menyeret Hibari ke luar.

.

.

.

"GIMANA?!" Meiko dan Luka kembali dan melempar Hibari yang telah bercosplay menjadi… Pengantin WANITA! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"HUAHUAHUAHUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COCOK UNTUKMU, HIBARI!" Miku mengetawai rivalnya itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ketawanya makin menjadi jadi. Dan…

SSSSYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT! BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!  
Lemparan Tonfa Hibari hamper mengenai wajah imut (all:hoeeeekkk…) Miku. Ingat. HAMPIR. Jaraknya Cuma 0,25 cm dari mukanya. Dan membuat lubang di dinding seukuran 1 meter. Akhirnya Miku pun mingkem dan suasana kembali menjadi tenang.

"Sekarang, siapa rajanya?" Teriak semuanya. "AKUU!" Rumi menjawab. "Nomor 9 campur semua minuman dan minum! Dilarang kabur!"

"Glek!" Gakupo menelan ludahnya sediri, melihat teman temanya mencampur segala macam minuman seperti :

Jus jeruk dari Rin, Ice tea dari Rumi, teh olong nya Gakupo, jus nanas si nanas, teh hijau Hibari, Oshiru punya Rina, Jus Stroberi nya Rui, Jus Pisang Len, Jus Alpukat Kaoru, Cream Soda Kaito, Ice Brandy Milk nya Meiko, Negi juice buatan Miku (dibawa dari rumah), Cola dari Yamamoto, Ice Coffee dari Gokudera, Ice Cappucinno nya Luka, Jus Lemon nya Ryuuto, Spritusnya Ryouhei, Lemonadenya Tenka, Fanta nya Tsuna ,Black teanya Hijika, Chocolate milkshake nya Lambo, Vanila Milkshake nya Ruri, Stroberi Milkshakenya Chrome, dan Ice Milkteanya Chika.

Campuran dari segala jenis minuman itu menciptakan… LEDAKAN Berbentuk kolor ijo(?), dan berbau seperti tangan Mukuro yang tidak dicuci selama 6 BULAN. Dan Gakupo pun ditahan Tangannya ama Rin &amp; Len, dan Kakinya oleh Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mulutnya yang terkunci dengan erat, seperti Di gembok oleh gembok dari toko XXX! Sekali kunci ga bisa lepas!(?!), Akhirnya ditarik atas bawah dengan linggis oleh si genderbend absurd. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddddddd finally! Luka membawa cairan misterius itu. Ia melakukan, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dan Gakupo pun R.I.P.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong.

Gakupo hanya kejang kejan di seluruh badan dan mengalami muntaber(?), sebelum sampai di toilet kepalanya kepentok sapu dan pingsan. Lalu dibawa kembali.

.

"Siapa Rajanya?" "…" Hibari hanya berdiri. "Nomor 20 dan 14, ikut aku."

"Glek." Ruri dan Ryuuto pun ikutin Hibari. Lalu setelah Hibari menutup pintu, terdengar,

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOMENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" BUK BRAK DUAK BRUK DUAGH BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM DDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"…"

"…"  
"…"

"A, Apa yang terjadi yah?" "Ma-mana aku tahu…"

**Teiko Basketball Club (TBC)**

**Ruri : BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Rumi : Chapter ini chapter yang paling GaJe.  
Ruri : Terima Kasih atas pujianmu~~  
Rumi : Ending yang sangat GaJe.  
Ruri : Ini belum berakhir! Berikutnya masih main Kings Game!  
Rumi : WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!  
Ruri : Daripada itu,**

**Ruri dan Rumi : REVIEW YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	10. Chapter bonus: Birthday Happy(?) Ruri!

**Note yang GaJe :**

**Ruri : YUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU! SEMUANYAAAAA~~~ **

**Krik krik. krik krik.**

**Ruri : ….  
Rumi : ….  
Ruri : ….  
Rumi : suram amat! Ada yang baca gak ya, fanfict gaje gini…  
Ruri : … dikit.  
Rumi : ce-cepet mulai.  
Ruri : OH IYA! HARI INI AKU ULTAH! KALO GITU INI CHAPPIE SPECIAL!**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, GAJE, ALURNYA CAMPUR CAMPUR KAYA ES CAMPUR(?), JIKA MERASA MUAL MUAL SEGERA KE RSJ(?) TERDEKAT!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : KHR &amp; VOCALOID GA AKEN PERNAH JADI PUNYAKU!**

**.**

**Author Ruri yang Bahagia mempersembahkan :**

_**KEHANCURAN NANIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**_

_**.**_

Bonus 1 : Birthday Happy! (disingkat BH(?)!) Ruri!

Ekhem! Seperti yg kita ketahui dari judulnya. Ini chapter BONUS. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan plot aslinya. Ngerti kan? Kan? KAAAAAAN? #maksa

Daripada itu, ayo kita mulai! _**Saa, hajimemashyou ka kono o hanashi…**_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…" Ruri menghela nafas. "BOSEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN… RINA-CHAN… ADA YANG SERU GAAA?"  
"Udah tau nggak ada, masih ngotot juga…" Rina menjauhkan Ruri darinya.

"Tapi, Ryuuto, kau sedang apa sih?" Tanya Ruri ke Ryuuto yg lagi sembunyi di pojokan(?).

JLEB! "Bu-Bukan apa apa kok!" Jawabnya gugup, tanpa disadari, kartu yang dia tulis nongol dikit dari belakangnya, tertulis 'Happy Birthday!'

"Loh? Hari ini ada yang ultah yah?" Tanya Ruri. "Enggak kok!" Jawab Ryuuto. "A-Aku pergi dulu yah!" Kata Ryuuto sambil lari keluar.

"Hei Kaoru main yuk!" Ajak Ruri ke Kaoru. "Maaf ada urusan." Dengan cepatnya ditolak.  
"Hei Rui-" "AKU MAU CARI DOUJINSHI YANG BAGUS!"  
"Rumi-" "Aku mau masak."  
"Hijika-" "Aku mau ke toilet." (tapi arahnya ke dapur(ingat, dia buta arah))  
"Rina-" "Rapikan buku."  
"Tenka-" "AH! ADA JANJI DENGAN YAMAMOTO SENPAI!"  
"Chika-" "AKU MAU AMBIL PESANAN!"

"…"Ruri _**speechless. **_Ditinggal sedirian di kamar dia.

HENING.  
HENING.  
HENING.

_**HENING.**_ POKOKNYA TITIK.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Teriakan Hati Ruri mengelegar cetar membahana, sampai terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota. Sampai sampai ada breaking news tentang UFO jatuh karena aliennya oleng akibat suara teriakannya Ruri.

"BERIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKK!" Ruri dipukulin oleh semua orang Rumah akibat teriak teriak kenceng banget.

Daripada teriak teriak ga jelas, akhirnya Ruri pun pergi ke pulau kapuk alias molor.

.

.

.

"BANGUN BANGUN BANGUN! WOI! RURI!"

"Eh?" Ruri yang baru bangun dari tidurnya kaget + bingung + bangun tidur = sweatdrop (ini rumus apa coba?).

"Pergi keluar sana!" teriak semuanya termasuk Vocaloid dan KHR. "Males."

Akhirnya Ruri pun ditendang keuar karena males. "JANGAN BALIK DULU!" Teriak Semua karakter KHR. "NTAR KALO DIPANGGIL BARU BALIK, OK?!" Teriak Vocaloid pake TOA 'Love is War'. "CEPET PERGI!" Teriak para OC author yang lain, sambil banting pintu.

.

.

.

"haaah… ampun deh. Kenapa coba hari ini para karakter jadi aneh? Pasti ulahnya author geblek!"

Benar sekali kau nak! Memang aku yang kerjain kamu!

"Oh, jadi kamu ya?"

Iya! Eh, kelepasan…

"Turun sini lu!"

Daripada itu, kamu dilihatin orang lewat tuh.

"APA?!"

Habis teriak teriak dijalanan sih! Yaudah bye!

"WOI! TUNG-"

"Gu." Belom sempet selesai ngomong, authornya kabur. Yaudah! Bek tu de setori! (?)

"Ngapain ya? Mumpung disuruh kabur karakter lainnya?" Ruri bicara sendiri. Tanpa sadar, dia nabrak orang. "ITTAAAIII!" Teriak keduanya. "Maaf- eh? Haru? Kyouko?"

"Hahi! Kebetulan sekali Ruri-chan!" kata Haru dengan semangat. "Aku dan Kyouko-chan akan pergi ke toko kue! Mau ikut?" "Iya! Lebih banyak orang lebih ramai!" Lanjut Kyouko.

'daripada aku ga ada kerjaan aku ikut aja deh!' pikir Ruri. "Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Klining! "_**Irashaimase!**_"

Ketika Ruri , Kyouko dan Haru masuk ke toko, terlihat… terlihat… lihat…lihat… li- #authordilemparbatu. Terlihat Chika yang kebetulan lagi ada di toko itu. Dia kelihatannya mengambil pesanan entah apa itu.

"INI UANGNYA! TERIMA KASIH!" Chika langsung pergi dari toko itu dengan kecepatan hantu(?).

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya…" Ucap Ruri bingung sendiri.

"HAHI?! Ruri-chan, kamu lupa ini hari apa?!"

"Hari Sabtu. Kenapa?"

"Ruri-chan itu hari-"

"Kyouko-chan! Jangan beritahu!"  
"Oh iya…"

"Daripada itu, kita makan dulu yuk!"

.

.

.

"Bye-Bye! Kyouko, Haru!" Kata Ruri berpamitan dengan Kyouko dan Haru.

Ruri melihat jam di hapeh(?) tercintanya, "Sudah jam 17:30 ya…" Gumamnya.

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"RURI! CEPETAN PULANG KALO GA MAU DI-_**KAMIKOROSU **_HIBARI!"

.

.

.

Ruri pun membuka pintu dan dikejutkan oleh teriakan "SEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT ULLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

"Kamu bener bener lupa ya? Hari ini kamu Ultah!" Kata Chika membuka tutup nampan, "INI! Kami membuat kue untukmu!"

"WUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! KEREN BANGEEEEETTTTTTTT!" Ruri teriak teriak kaget banget pake nget. "Tapi aku ga yakin deh, ini semuanya buat sendiri…" Kata Ruri curiga.

"me-memang ada yang buatan toko sih… bagian bunga permen, macaron, Coklat dan confetti…"

"tetap saja kuenya buatan kami!"

"walaupun bagian tengahnya agak… gosong."

"*buka tutup nampan* lah inimah gosong abis kali!"

"…"

"ke-kenapa kita ga coba tengahnya dulu? Mungkin enak!"

.

.

.

"apa ini…"  
"perutku!"  
"Toilet, mana toilet"  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK *muntah*"  
"Maaf aku tidak bisa tahan… *pingsan*"

"Gausah dimakan aja deh, tengahnya."

.

.

.

"Daripada itu, ayo mulai gamenya!" Kata Kaoru memulai. "ambil satu dari lotre ini!"

"Kalian harus cosplay yang tertera di kertas itu!, yang paling bagus + mirip menang!" Jelas Kaoru.

"AYO AJA!"

.

.

.

Hasilnya :

Ruri : bangsawan abad 19, Gothic Lolita  
Rumi : Penulis Novel mistery.  
Rui : Momo Kisaragi.  
Rina : Dokter.  
Chika : Polisi.  
Kaoru : Len Kagamine.  
Tenka : Pemain Biola.  
Hijika : Detective  
Ryuuto : Pesulap.

Tsuna : Rinto Kagamine  
Gokudera : Guru TK (?)  
Yamamoto : Seto Kousuke.  
Lambo : Brokoli (?)  
Hibari : Vampire.  
Ryouhei : Matahari (WHAT?!)  
Mukuro : NANAS. Titik. Ga pake koma.  
Chrome : Little Red Ridding Hood

Miku : Sebastian Michaelis.(?)  
Rin : Kirigiri Kyouko  
Len : Makoto Naegi  
Gakupo : Terong korban pembunuhan(?) (Huwat)  
Kaito : Penjual Eskrim  
Luka : Dewi(?).  
Gumi : Siluman Rubah  
Meiko : Penyihir.

Begitulah, dan lomba cosplay pun, dimulai! :

Juri : Reborn yang masuk entah kapan dan darimana.

"Cara bermainnya masing masing orang yang bercosplay harus menirukan karakter sesuai cosplaynya! Reborn akan memberi nilai 1-10 tergantung sebaik apa karakter dan kecocokan kalian dengan karakter cosplay itu!" Jelas Kaoru sebagai MC.

Mukuro :

"Kufufufufufu lihatlah kemampuanku sebagai nanas!" Mukuro mulai menggila Dan ketawa seperti orang edan . "Nilainya 4,3. Karena tidak ada nanas bisa ketawa 'kufufufufufu' tapi karena kamu mirip nanas, kubiarkan." Reborn memberi nilai yang dibalas teriakan "SADIS!" dari semua orang.

Kaito dan Kaoru :

Kaito : Silahkan eskrimnya! Mau rasa apa?  
(Kaito memulai aktingnya. Untunglah Kaito ga lepas lepas baju . Lalu Reborn suruh Kaoru masuk sebagai pembeli)  
Kaoru : Wah! Kayaknya enak! Ada rasa pisang nggak?  
Kaito : Ada! Ini! (keluarin eskrim kaya sulap dari kakinya(?))  
Kaoru : Berapa harganya? (pura pura ngiler)  
Kaito : XXX yen!  
Kaoru : Thankyou! (ngasih uang dan pergi)

"Sudah!" Kaito dan Kaoru teriak ke Reborn. "Kalau eskrimnya tidak keluar dari kaki(?), nilaimu pasti 9, tapi nilaimu 6. Kaoru aktingmu sudah mirip. Nilai 8,2." Reborn menilai. Kaoru loncat loncat bahagia kaya monyet #dilemparbatu. Kaito meratapi nasibnya.

Ryouhei dan Lambo :

Ryouhei : AKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUU MAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!  
Lambo : AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUU MOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSTTTTTTTTTERRR BBBBBBBRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIII!  
Ryouhei : HHHHHHHHHHHHHHARRRRRRRRRIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII CCCCCEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
Lambo : AAAAAAAAAKKKUU TTTTTTTUUUUUMMMMMMMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!  
(Lalu keduanya dansa '_**Indah'" **_(baca: GaJe))

Reborn menilai, dan hasilnya… "Nilai kalian 2,1. Soalnya mirip. Tapi jelek."

DDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNGGGG!  
Lambo &amp; Ryouhei kaya kesamber petir.

Ruri, Hibari, Hijika, Chika, Gakupo, Tenka, dan :

(cerita dimulai di mansion Ruri, ketika ia mendapat undangan dari baron Hibari.)

Ruri : Apa ini ? (ambil surat) Eh? Undangan makan malam? Kalo ga datang di _**kamikorosu **_…  
Rumi : Datang saja. Biar ga di-_**kamikorosu **_.

.

.

.

(Ruri &amp; Rumi sampai di depan pintu dan membuka pintu)

Ruri : (buka pintu) *Kriiiiiiiiiieeeetttt*

(terlihat para tamu undangan melihatnya)

Tenka : (tersenyum sambil menyapa Ruri) _**Hajimasite!**_ _**Boku no namae wa **_Tenka Raiki!  
Ruri : _**Domo Hajimemasita! Watashi no namae wa **_Ruri Kagahime! (lihat biola Tenka) _**Are? Ano Biorino ka …  
**_Tenka : _**Ah, kono no Biorino? Kono Biorino ka boku no daisetsuna biorino! **_

_**(**_(author dilemparin batu oleh readers karna dari tadi pake bahasa jepang melulu.))

Ruri : Hee, begitu ya…

(tiba tiba terdengar suara lonceng tirai panggung yang sebelumnya tertutup mulai terangkat)

Hibari : _**Youkoso, Ore no Manshon ni. Minna-san ga 'Tanoshi I Yoru' kore o o tanoshimi kudasai.**_

(Hibari pun pergi dari panggung)

Rumi : (Dalam hati) orang itu aneh sekali…  
Ruri : (Dalem hati) Aku rasa dia berbahaya…

.

.

.

(ceritanya udah banyak tamu pulang)

Gakupo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Para tamu yang tersisa berkumpul di depan mayat sang terong(?))

Chika : tidak ada yang boleh melintasi batas ini! (memasang tanda 'keep out') karena ini…  
Hijika : Ini… (memeriksa sang terong(?))  
Tenka : (tidak berani melihat sang(?) mayat(?)) Pasti ini…  
Rumi : Tidak salah lagi, ini…

Ruri : PEMBUNUHAN RUANG TERTUTUP.

CEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAARR! (Gokudera :kenapa ada petir!?)

"Gimana, Reborn?" "nilai 9" "YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSS! *Tos*" "kecuali Gakupo." "…"

.

.

.

Akhirnya karena author kehabisan ide (readers : hei!), maka kita skip aja ke bagian kasih kado.

"Nih Ruri." Rumi memberi bingkisan biru, "WAAAH! Isinya jepitan dan gelang imuuuuttt!" Ruri loncat loncat(?)

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOOO!" Rui jatohin bungkusan yg (terbilang) cukup besar di kepala Ruri. "Apa ini? *GRESEK GRESEK* Wooooww! Doujin buatan sendiri! 15 (?) jilid pula!"

"Nih. Bu-bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku Cuma khawatir aja! (sama aja kan?)" Rina kasih notes gambar sapi-chan(?). Ruri ketawa kaya orgil #dilemparbatuolehruri.

"OTANJOBI OMEDEETTTTOOOUUUU~~" Tenka taruh topi baseball di kepala Ruri. "ARIGATO! Tenka!"

"Nih." Kaoru taruh mobil mobilan(?) bekas(?)nya. "wow. *sweatdrops*" Ruri kaget(?).

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIII OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEDDDEEEEEEEEEEETTTTOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuuto paling heboh dan lempar Boneka Kucing peluk gede ke Ruri. (tentunya kena pas di muka).

"…" Tanpa ngomong apa apa, Hijika taruh Kotak kecil (isi nya liontin) di tangan Ruri.

"Happy Birthday!" Chika kasih gantungan kunci Rillakuma.

"Otanjobi Omedeto. Ruri-chan!" Tsuna kasih Bros adeknya M*no*ku*a, Usagi.

"_**Buon**_ _**Compleano**_. Nih." Ampun, Gokudera kasih dinamit pake pita diatasnya. Serem.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto! Ruri!" Yamamoto kasih bat Baseball (dikasih pita).

"AMBIL." Hibari tak berekpresi, lempar pembatas buku dari bunga sakura.

"KYAHAHAHAHA INI HADIAH LAMBO SAN!" Lambo malah lebih parah, bungus bekas permen"

"KKKYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!" Ryouhei lebih parah, Sansak tinju.

"Mukuro sama dan aku memberimu ini…" Chrome kasih Nanas(pasti Mukuro) dan jepit rambut.

"INI DARI KAMI SEMUA!" Para Vocaloids kasih chara itemnya.

"Kalian semua ARIGATO!" "Ini benar benar ultah terdahsyat!"

_**See you next chapter!**_

26 Juli 2014.


	11. Chapter 11: Festival Sekolah GaJe: Final

**Author Comment :**

**Ruri : TRALALALA~~~ UPDATE! SELAMAT NATAL ! (Telat)  
Rumi : Daripada itu, tentang bagian 'sebelumnya' sistemnya diganti! Sekarang akan menjelaskan chapter sebelumnya dengan singkat.  
Ruri : Ada 3 karakter baru loh~~  
Rumi : Plus, chapter ini tentang drama! Lihat aja itu dramanya! Pokoknya bukan punya author!**

**WARNING! : OOC, GAJE, CERITA SESUKA HATI, ALUR KEMANA MANA, PAIRING SEMBARANGAN, BIKIN BINGUNG, PENUH DENGAN TYPO, DAN JANGAN SALAHIN AUTHOR KALO JELEK!**

**DISCLAIMER! : AUTHOR BUKAN PEMILIK DARI VOCALOID DAN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Ruri yang kacau mempersembahkan :**

**KEHANCURAN NANIIMORII VOCA GAKUEN!**

Chapter 10 : Akhir dari Festival Gaje :

Sebelumnya :

Para karakter KHR, VOCALOID, dan OC-OC-nya author, ketemu genderbendnya author, terus surat yang mereka temukan diambil, dan dipaksa main kings game, dan akhirnya…?

Sekarang :

Para karakter panpik(?) ini masih main kings game… dan

''Baiklah siapa kingsnya?" "GUE!" Tenka mengacungkan jari, "13,6,dan 7 segera tawuran dengan slow motion!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryouhei berdiri, dan mereka mulai bertarung

"Ooooiii… Yakkyuuuuu Bhuuuaaaaakkkhhaaa… Kuuuuuu Booooommmm kaaaaauuuuu…."

Dan ia melempar bom ke Yamamoto, lalu ditangkap dan dilempar oleh Ryouhei yang lagi lewat, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Dan terakhir, ditangkap Yamamoto dan… "Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhahhhhhhaaahhhhaaaaaaaa…." Setelah dilempar Yamamoto, bom itu meledak. Akhirnya, mereka semua pulang dulu.

"Oh iya, Ryuuto, surat itu..." Ruri mengingatkan. "Oh iya! Ini!" Ryuuto mengeluarkan surat itu.

"Cepat buka dan baca isinya!" Sahut Rin.

"ok, akan kulanjutkan dari yang waktu itu terpotong," Kata Hijika mengambil surat itu.

" 'Sebentar lagi, kalian akan dihadang oleh 1 kelompok. Mereka sangat kuat, namanya adalah-"

"VARIA."

"Eh?!" Semua menoleh, disebelah Hijika, ada Reborn. Akan tetapi wajahnya tertutup oleh topi Fedora nya.

"EH?!" Para OC author kaget, "tapi Chrome ada Disini?!"

"Lho?! Reborn?! Bukannya kita sudah mengalahkan Varia?!" Tsuna kelihatan bingung.

"Jelaskan, Bayi." Hibari kelihatan kesal. "Tentu, kalian memang sudah mengalahkan Varia. Apa MEREKA sudah?"

"Jangan Bilang-!" Gokudera mulai menyadarinya.

"**tepat.** Varia dimensi lain." "Mereka akan segera datang. Bersiaplah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Reborn pergi lagi.

"…"

Tak ada yang bisa berkata kata setelah itu malam itu, semua langsung tidur.

.

.

.

06:00 AM

Kali ini semua berfokus untuk menyelesaikan drama hari ini. Mereka telah menetapkan dramanya, yaitu,… Rahasia~~~

Semuanya langsung berangkat ke sekolah, berjalan, berjalan cepat, mereka mulai berlariiii…. Terpeleset, mereka terus berlari…. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

"WOI, Author, diem lu." ...

Pendeknya, mereka sampai disekolah, lalu, masuk ke kelas karena pemberitahuan mendadak.

''Murid-murid kita kedatangan murid baru, mari kita sambut tiga orang murid baru, oke silakan masuk." Kata si pak (nama terserah kalian deh!) mepersilahkan 3 murid baru masuk.

"Permisi, aku yang pertama, pak!" Masuklah… eeeerrrr, Cewek? Ato Cowok? Terserah deh! Yang penting moe #dilempargranat

"Namaku Kibou Nouta. Semoga kita bisa akrab!" Nouta tersenyum Moe~~. "apa ada pertanyaan?"kata nouta.

"sudah punya pacar belum?" Tanya salah1 murid. " #$%?! Belum!"

"kamu cewek ato cowok?" Tanya lagi. " #$%%%%^&amp;*(! #)( /}[?! AKU COWOK!"

"Kamu Yaoi ya?" Tanya 1 lagi. "NGAK!"

"KAMU UKE KAN?"

Nouta ngamuk.

~~~5 menit kemudian~~~

Akhirnya setelah Nouta tenang, si guru itu mempersilahkan dia duduk.

Setelah itu masuklah murid baru lagi, "N—na-namaku Nichijou Kumo. Yoroshiku." Kali ini kelihatan kalau dia itu cowok tapi dia imut!

"baiklah, Kumo-san, silahkan duduk di sana." Guru itu menunjuk kursi paling depan. (agak jauh dari Nouta.)

Tiba tiba aura Nichijou jadi gelap, lalu suaranya lebih seram, ia menghancurkan meja dengan hanya digengam 1 tangan dan berkata ke si guru : "**Oi."**

"**kau, mau menempatkanku jauh dari Nouta?" **

'GAWAT!' Nouta langsung berpikir, "Nichijou! Iya, gurunya cuman bercanda ! kamu duduk sebelahku!" kata Nouta sambil menunjuk kursi si sebelahnya yang kosong. Nichijou langsung normal lagi dan tenang duduk disebelahnya.

'Sebaiknya kalau gak mau mati, kita jangan pisahin mereka berdua…' Pikir semua yang ada disana.

Dan terakhir, masuklah murid baru terakhir. Dia cewek. "Namaku Namine Kujou. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Setelah itu dia sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya dan duduk di tempat kosong dekat Rui. Setelah ia duduk, gurunya pingsan karena murid muridnya pada luar biasa semua.

.

.

.

Dan mereka mengambil peran dan dramanya… berdasarkan Voting.

Hasil :

Alice in Wonderland (Musical ver.)

Alice : Nouta  
Mad Hatter : Yamamoto  
Red Queen : Hibari  
March Hare : Nichijou  
Wise Cartepillar : Rina  
Cheshire Cat : Mukuro  
Jugde : Chika  
White Rabbit : Tsuna  
White Queen : Hijika  
Rose Painters : Gokudera, Ryouhei, Chrome, Rui  
(bonus) semak mawar : LAMBO!  
Card Soldiers : Ruri, Rumi, Namine, Ryuuto, Kaoru, Tenka.  
VOCALOID Sebagai penyanyinya.  
Narrator : Kyoko

…

Dibalik panggung, sebelum pentas :

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK SEUMUR HIDUP!" Nouta teriak teriak saat ditarik ke ruang ganti. "GAK BOLEH PERGI! INI UDAH BAGUS TAUK!" Yang cewek menyeret Nouta keruang ganti cowok. "GAK MAU! MASA AKU JADI ALICE!" "Peduli amat~~" akhirnya mereka berhasil.

"Ahahahaha… dia kan trauma dipakaikan baju cewek." Kata Nichijou. "Kenapa?" Ryuuto bertanya. "Habis waktu masih umur 10 tahun aku dan Nouta pernah diculik dan mau di *******!" jawab Nichijou. "?!" Semuanya kaget. "Terus gimana?!" Tsuna bertanya sambil panic. "Kekuatan ku tiba tiba bangkit dan aku mengalahkannya!" jawab Nichijou.  
"Ooh…. TUNGGU! APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN TRAUMANYA?!" Teriak Len. "Waktu kecil, sampai umur 10 tahun, mama Nouta memakaikan baju cewek ke dia, waktu kami diculik mungkin pelakunya mengira Nouta itu cewek!"

Semua hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengar itu. "Kalau mata mu itu kenapa?" Tanya Kaito penasaran. "Sebenarnya aku asalnya dari keluarga kerajaan, lalu ketika sedang naik jet pribadi, kecelakaan karena diserang meteor(?), lalu mataku luka!" Jawab Nichijou dengan polos. "sekaran aku tinggal dengan Nouta karena keluargaku telah meninggal." Lanjutnya.

"…" Semua cowok hanya bisa pasang muka (0∆0")

.

Semuanya sudah pakai kostumnya, lalu sedang menghafal peran.

Hijika frustasi karena pakai baju CEWEK, diakan keren(?)! harusnya pake yang keren juga dong! (Narsis mode:on) lalu, Rumi kan mendekatinya lalu dia bilang :  
"Hijika! Kamu cocok kok! Keren!" katanya. "Sungguh?" Tanya Hijika. "Iya! **Persis cewek kecowokan kok!**"

JLEB!

Sekali lagi, sepertinya Hijika emang kasian ^^"

…

Saatnya PENTAS!

Kyoko yang bembacakan narasinya, "'Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Alice'" Tirai diangkat. Dengan kekuatan mukuro, ia membuat backgroundnya. Terlihatlah seorang 'gadis' sedang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sambil membaca buku.

Nouta (Alice) : 'Ah, aku sungguh bosan…' *muncul Nichijou*  
Nichijou (March Hare) : 'Huuuaaa! Gawat Gawat! Aku terlambat! Ratu akan memenggal kepala ku!' *Lari*  
Nouta (Alice) : 'Kelincinya berjalan!' *mulai berlari mengikutinya*  
Nichijou (March Hare) : *meloncat masuk ke lubang*  
Nouta (Alice) : 'HEI! Ah… dia pergi… *mendekati lubang* dalam sekali lubang ini… sebaiknya aku menyerah saja…' *tiba-tiba ia tergelincir dan jatuh ke lubang* 'Ah- KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-'

Tirai ditutup,

Kyoko kembali melantunkan narasinya, "'Wah wah… sepertinya Alice terjatuh ke lubang itu. Kira kira, apa yang menunggunya diujung lubang tersebut? Apakan itu lubang tanpa akhir, atau…?'" baru saja Kyoko selesai mengatakan Narasinya, tirai kembali dibuka. Kali ini menunjukan ladang rumput dengan bunga aneh dan serangga unik.

Song Start! : Busy Rabbit

Pemain(penyanyi)

Nichijou(Len) : *Lari lari* _**CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU, Isoide Iyanakya ma ni awanai! **_(Tik-Tok Tik-Tok! Jika aku tida buru-buru, aku akan telat!)  
Nichijou(Len) : _**Aa, CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU GIKUSHAKU suru no wa mou iya da! **_(Ah, Tik-Tok Tik-Tok! Aku benci ini tidak pernah berjalan lancar!)  
Nichijou(Len) : *Menunjukan jam yang terlihat mendekat angka 12* _**Sora CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU Jikan wa don don hette yuku, **_(Lihat ini! Tik-Tok Tik-Tok! Waktuku mulai habis!)  
Nichijou(Len) : _**Mou tonikaku boku ni wa jikan ga nai! **_(Kalau begini, aku sebaiknya tidak membuang buang waktu!)  
Nouta(Miku) : *terkejut &amp; bertanya* _**Nee, Sonna ni awatete ittai zentai doushita no? **_(Hei, kenapa kau sangat terburu buru begitu?)  
Nouta(Miku) : _**Dokoka no Dareka to itsu da ka dokoka de machiawase ? **_(apa kau seharusnya bertemu dengan seseorang, di suatu tempat, suatu saat?)  
Nichijou(Len) : *menganguk* _**Sou! Kanojo wa CHIKUTAKU tottemo jikan ni SHIBIA dayo ! **_(Ya! Dia sangat disiplin soal waktu!)  
Nouta(Miku) : _**'Sonna ni?'**_ (Segitunya?)  
Nichijou(Len) :_** 'Sou sa!'**_ (Segitunya!)  
Nichijou(Len) : *menunjukan gambar ratunya* _**Datte, kanojo wa joou- sama! **_(Soalnya, dia adalah sang Ratu!)  
Nichijou(Len) : *taruh lagi gambarnya* _**KAKUKAKU SHIKAJIKA CHIKUTAKU, dou ni mo jikan ga nai kara, hanashi ga aru nara, mata no kikai ni shite okure! **_(Blah-blah, Yadda-yadda, Tik-Tok! Tak ada waktu lagi, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke aku, tolong lakukan lain kali!) *mulai lari*  
Nouta(Miku) : _**Sore nara hitotsu dake oshiete, naze sonna toki demo… **_(Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau membertahuku 1 hal! Kenapa dalam buru-buru seperti ini…)  
Nouta(Miku) : _**Youki ni uta o utau no? **_(Kau masih bernyanyi dengan riang?)  
Nichijou(Len) : _**Sore wa Musicland… **_(ini adalah Musicland)  
Nouta(Miku) : Musicland?  
Nichijou(Len) : _**Sou sa, Musicland! **_(ya! Musicland!)  
Nouta(Miku) : Wonderland!  
Nichijou(Len) : _**Koko ga Musicland, dakara sa! **_(karena disini itu Musicland!)  
Nichijou(Len) : _**Jaa, osaki ni shitsurei, mata au hi made, BAI BAI, Sayonara! **_(Permisi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi, bye-bye, selamat tinggal!) *kabur*  
Nouta(Miku) : _**Matte! **_(Tunggu!) *mau kejar tapi gagal.*

Tirai kembali tertutup,

Kyoko melanjutkan narasinya, "Alice melanjutkan perjalanannya, kira kira apa yang menunggunya ya?"

Tirai kembali dibuka,

Nouta (Alice) : 'Jadi ini musicland ya… kira kira apa yang menungguku berikutnya?' *berjalan sembarang arah*  
Rina (Wise Cartepillar) : 'hei! Kau yang disana!'  
Nouta (Alice) : 'y-ya?'  
Rina (Wise Cartepillar): 'Ayo kesini!'  
Nouta (Alice) : *berpikir* sepertinya suara itu asalnya dari hutan… *Berlari masuk ke hutan*

Song Start! 2 : Happy Singer

Rina(Kaito) : _**ojou-san~! **_(Gadis kecil)_**  
**_Nouta(Miku) :_** ee?**___(hah?) *bingung dan mencari asal suara*  
Rina(Kaito) : _**ojou-san~**_ (Gadis kecil)  
Nouta(Miku) : _**watashi?**___ (Aku?) *melihat Rina diatas… pohon.*

Sementara itu,… di café kelas,

"Hahii! Kelas Tsuna-kun memang luar biasa ya!" Haru yang mengunjungi kafe mereka kagum dengan drama yang dimainkan oleh Tsuna dkk. "Tentu saja, Hayato kan juga ada disana!" Kata Bianchi cukup bangga dengan Gokudera. " #$%^&amp;*(~/!" kata I-Pin, kalau ditranslate artinya : "Semoga Lambo tidak mengacau!". "Tsuna-kun! Ganbatte!" Dukung Maman.

Sementara itu, di belakang panggung :

"Huwaa~! Aku lama lama jadi gugup…" Tsuna yang ada dibelakang panggung langsung demam panggung. "Tenang Saja Tsuna! Kita pasti akan mensukseskan drama ini!" Ujar Yamamoto sambil memperbaiki posisi dasi dan topinya.  
"Makasih Yamamoto!" Kata Tsuna.

Balik lagi ke panggung :

Rina &amp; Nouta(Kaito &amp; Miku) : _**saikou no SINGER na no sa! **_(Penyanyi Terbaik didunia!)

Ah! Lagunya selesai! Tirai kembali ditutup dan Kyoko melanjutkan narasinya, "Alice kecil telah diberi tahu jalan keluar dari hutan itu, ketika ia berjalan…" kyoko memotong narasinya, tirai kembali dibuka. Dan terdengar irama ceria.

Nouta (Alice): *mendengar irama* kira kira, ini suara apa ya?  
Nouta (Alice): ah, aku sudah keluar dari hutan! , sebaiknya kuikuti suara ini…

Song Start! 3, Crazy Tea Time!

Nouta(Miku): _**kono fuugawari na RIZUMU wa doko kara kikoete kuru no kashira?**_ (Dari tempat seperti apa irama ini berasal?) *melihat taman didepan rumah yang besar*  
Yamamoto(Rin): *duduk di tempat minum teh ditaman bersama Tsuna, lalu menyadari Nouta* _**sorya watashi da yo watashin koto daro? saa koshi kaketara hajimeru zo!**_ (Asalnya dari tempatku! Duduklah disini! Mari kita mulai!)  
Tsuna(Chorus): *mengangkat poci teh* _**Ocha wa ikaga? Ocha wa ikaga?**_ (Apa kau ingin teh? Apa kau ingin teh?)  
Yamamoto(Rin): _**tanoshiku nomeba sekai mo odoru**__**! **_(Ketika kau meminumnya dengan gembira, bahkan dunia juga mulai berdansa!)  
Tsuna(Chorus): *Menuang teh ke salah 1 cangkir* _**Ocha wa ikaga? Saa ocha douzo!**_ (Apa kau ingin teh? Ini, silahkan nikmati teh ini!)  
Nouta(Miku): *Teh nya diminum* ?! _**aa nante hen na FUREIBAA**__**! **_(ini rasanya aneh!)

Stop dulu.

Nouta (Alice): Tsuna! Kamu masukin apaan ke dalamnya?!  
Tsuna (White Rabbit): Bukan aku yang bikin teh! Itu yang bikin Bianchi!  
Nouta (Alice): APA?!

Lanjut lagi.

Yamaomoto(Rin): *lanjutin begitu aja, dia pikir mereka berdua cuman acting* _**fudan no aji ni narechimattara**__**, **__**subete ga taikutsu ni nacchimau mono sa**__**! **_(Ketika kau merasa bosan dengan rasa biasa, semuanya akan terasa membosankan!)  
Nouta(Miku): _**arikitari no mono ja tsumaranai**__**! **_(Sesuatu yang biasa akan membosankan)  
Yamamoto(Rin): _**sore o shitta YATSU wa minna IKAREchimau no sa**__**! **_(Semua yang menyadari itu, akan menggila pada akhirnya!)

Habis Yamamoto mengatakan itu, Mukuro pakai ilusinya dan semua propertinya bisa terbang dan gerak sendiri!

Tsuna(Chorus): *Mengenggam 1 cangkir lalu mengarahkannya ke Nouta* _**Ocha wa ikaga? hora, Ocha wa ikaga? **_(Apa kau ingin teh?, ini bagaimana dengan teh?)  
Yamamoto(Rin): *locat dari kursi* _**ki o teraitakerya IKAREchimae**__**! **_(Jika kau ingin menunjukan keunikanmu, menggilalah!)  
Tsuna(Chorus): _**Ocha wa ikaga? Saa ocha douzo! **_(Apa kau ingin teh? Silahkan nikmati teh ini!)  
Yamamoto(Rin): _**aa**__**… ***_Muncul Cangkir raksasa di angkat Yamamoto*_** IKARErya tanoshii TII TAIMU!**__** ***_Cangkirnya DILEMPAR KE NOUTA!*  
Nouta (Alice): KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Reflek lari ke hutan sebelahnya*

Tirai kembali ditutup dengan berkesweatdrop-an.

Kyouko bersweatdropped ria dan melanjutkan narasinya, "Lalu, Alice telah pergi dari pesta perjamuan teh oleh Mad Hatter, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya… tetapi ia tersesat di hutan. Ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dan menjadi bingung, ia tersesat…"

Tirai kembali dibuka.

Nouta (Alice): … Ini dimana ya? GAWAT! AKU TERSESAT! *tiba tiba kedengaran suara aneh*  
? : Kufufufufufufufu…  
Nouta (Alice): HIIII! *Malah lari lebih dalam ke hutan*

Song Start! 4 : Invisible Cat

Nouta(Miku): _**mayoikonda mori no naka**__**,**__** watashi o izanau koe ga**___(Jauh, didalam hutan labirin, sebuah suara menarikku.) *dalam hati* APANYA! MALAH NGERI!  
Nouta(Miku): _**fukai kiri ni kodama suru**__**…**__** watashi no michi wa docchi**__**? **_(Sambil bergema diantara kabut, dimanakah jalanku yang sesungguhnya?)  
Mukuro(Luka): *muncul tiba tiba diatas pohon* _**Acchi, socchi, soretomo kocchi? Yuufuujudan no Ojou-san~ **_(disitu, disana, atau mungkin disini? Gadis yang plin plan ya)  
Mukuro(Luka): *ilang lagi, suaranya doang yang ada* _**dakedo sore wa watashi mo onaji**__**,**____**acchi mo socchi mo aruku michi**_ (Tetapi, aku juga sama, jalan ada dimana mana.)  
Mukuro(Chorus): *muncul ditengah hutan, lalu bergerak dengan anggun #tumben!* _**aa**__**,**__** yorokobi ya**__**,**__** kanashimi ya itoshisa made**____**  
uta ni shitai mono zenbu nuri kasanete ittara**_ (Ah,ketika kusatukan semuanya yang ingin kunyanyikan, seperti, perasaan senang, sedih, dan cinta)  
Mukuro(Chorus): *ilang lagi dan muncul didekat kupingnya Nouta* _**saisho ni motometeita mono ga nanika wakaranaku natte**__**. Saigo ni nokosareta mono wa? **_ (Aku tak lagi ingat apa yang kucari pada awalnya. Pada akhirnya, apa yang tersisa dari diriku?)  
Mukuro(Luka): *dansa dengan anggun #tumbenlagi!* _**toumei na etai no shirenai ongaku to mukosei no zangai**__**,**_ (Music misterius yang transparan dan selalu ada dalam reruntuhan…)  
Mukuro &amp; Nouta(Luka+Miku): _**sore o geijutsu to yoberu no ka**__**,**____**Dare ni mo wakaranai.**___(Tak ada yang tahu itu dapat disebut seni atau bukan.)

Tunggu, lagi bikin jalan

.

Ok, lanjut lagi

Mukuro(Luka): *mengeluarkan pita hitam pekat ditangan kanan &amp; Nanas yang dipegang ujung daunnya doang* _**atama no naka**__**,**__** wa GOCHA GOCHA demo**__**!**__** toumei na no mo warukunai**___(Walau isi kepalaku kacau, transparan tak begitu buruk)  
Nouta(Miku): _**dakedo kimeta**__**, **_*Mengambil Pita dari tangan Mukuro*_** watashi wa kimeta watashi no michi**__**!**_ (Tapi, kutelah putuskan, jalanku sendiri!) *Lari ke jalan yang diterangi lampu merah disebelah kanan.*  
Mukuro (Cheshire Cat) : *Sebyum gaje dan memposisikan tangannya seperti bilang rahasia, tapi nanas yg tadi jatuh ke kakinya* Q#$56&amp;H&amp;%$W!

Tirai ditutup.

Narasi muncul lagi! "Alice telah berhasil melihat kebenaran dan memilih jalannya sendiri, diujung jalan itu ada sebuah taman yang indah, dipenuhi dengan mawar putih, tetepi, mengapa para pengawal mencatnya merah?" Kyoko bernarasi.

Tirai kembali dibuka.

Nouta (Alice) : *melihat taman bunga yang lagi dicat sembarangan* WTH.  
Gokudera (pen-cat Bunga) : *ngecat bunga mawar dengan benar, tapi habis itu gak sebaran dan dia masukin dinamit nyala ke kaleng cat &amp; melemparnya. Kau tau apa berikutnya* ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! INI MEMBUATKU KESAL!  
Chrome (pen-cat bunga) : *ngecat dengan kacau karena tidak tahu caranya* E-eeto… ini gimana cara menggunakannya ya?  
Rui (pen-cat bunga) : *dengan penuh kesabaran &amp; hati hati, ia berhasil menggambar yaoi dengan cat merah diatas mawar* I LOP YAOI FOREVAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Ryouhei (pen-cat bunga) : *meninju bunga dengan cat ditangannya, tentusaja bunganya mau hancur* KYOKUGEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!  
Nouta (Alice) : Grrrrrrrrr! Aku jadi kesel ngelihatnya! *langsung ambil kaleng cat dan mulai ngecat* YANG BENER ITU GINI!  
Pen-cat bunga : *Tepuk tangan*

.

5 menit kemudian

.

Gokudera (Pen-cat bunga) : WAO. Kau beneran selesain semuanya.  
Ryouhei (Pen-cat bunga) : KAU HEBAT TO THE MAXIMUM!  
Chrome (Pen-cat bunga) : A-ano… bukan nya itu tak ada di skrip?  
Rui (Pen-cat bunga) : OH IYA!  
Nouta (Alice) : gawat!

Ruri : *dibelakang panggung* *Agak bisik-bisik* IMPROVISASI! IMPROVISASI, OI!  
Gokudera : *thumbs up*  
Ryuuto : *diujung belakang panggung sebelah* *ditulis* JANGAN KELUAR PERAN! LANJUT AJA!  
Rui : *Nganguk*

Gokudera (Pen-cat bunga) : Eeeerrrrrrrrrrr, Terima kasih karena telah membantu kami, jika tidak selesai, ratu pasti akan memenggal kepala kami jika tidak!  
Rui (Pen-cat bunga) : Eeeeeeeeee, Bisakah kau ikut kami untuk menemui Ratu? Karena walaupun hanya tersesat disini kau harus bertemu dengannya!  
Nouta (Alice) : Ratu?  
Chrome : Akan lebih baik kalau kamu melihatnya langsung…

Tirai ditutup

Lanjut! Narasi! "Para Penjaga kebun tersebut mengantar Alice sampai ke pintu gerbang, dimana mereka bertemu dengan para pengawal ratu, dan meminta mereka untuk membawanya ke ratu."

Tirai dibuka.

Ruri (Pengawal Kartu) : Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukankah kalian harusnya ada di kebun mawar ya?  
Ryuuto (Pengawal Kartu) : Ah! *menyadari Nouta* apa kalian mau mengantar gadis itu ke ratu?  
Tenka (Pengawal Kartu) : Serahkan saja pada kami! Kami akan mengantarnya ke ratu.  
Ryouhei (Pen-cat bunga) : TERIMA KASIH TO THE EXTREME!

.

Kaoru (Pengawal Kartu) : Di balik pintu ini adalah tahta sang ratu.  
Namine (pengawal kartu) : Tolong bersikap sopan. Sang ratu benar benar kasar saat ia marah.

PINTU DIBUKA.

Song Start ! 5 : Empress.

Hibari(Meiko): *duduk dengan anggunnya ala pangeran*_**watashi ga joou-sama sa**__**… **_*mengacungkan tonfa*_** nanika monku aru no?**___(Aku adalah sang ratu… ada masalah?)  
Hibari(Meiko): *senyum merendahkan*___**watashi ga utaeba**__**,**__** dare mo ga kugizuke**__**! **_(ketika ku bernyanyi, semua harus tunduk kepadaku!)

Kurasa dramanya berjalan lancar! Ayo lihat yang udah selesai tampil!

"Wuuuaaah… Hibari-san memang hebat ya!" Tsuna terkagum melihat acting Hibari. "Jyuudaime! Aku juga bisa kok!" Gokudera pamer(?). "Kayaknya mustahil!" kata Ryuuto, Ruri, Namine, dan Kaoru bersamaan sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Hahahaha…" Chrome agak sweatdrop.

Balik ke drama, argh! Lagunya udah selesai lagi!

Rumi (Pengawal kartu) : RATU! HIBIRD DAN TONFAMU YANG 1 LAGI ILANG!  
Hibari (Red Queen) : *mengeluarkan aura seram banget* Adakan sidang.

.

TOK!

Suara ketukan palu menggema di ruang persidangan itu. Menandakan penghakiman dimulai.

Chika (hakim) : Sidang… DIMULAI.

PRANG/BRAK/TRANG!

"Lama tak bertemu Vongola…"

**To Be Continued.**

**Author comment :**

**Ruri : CLIFF HANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Rumi : ampun deh, kamu itu!  
Ruri : GOMENNE KARENA GAK BIKIN SPECIAL NATAL!  
Rumi : Sebagai gantinya, nanti (mungkin) kita akan bikin special tahun baru!  
Ruri : Plus! Karena author telah lama (banget kamvr*t) hiastus, chapter ini udah bener bener panjang banget loh?!  
Rumi : Buat yang gak tahu lagunya, cari aja di Youtub*!  
Ruri : Kalo penasaran!  
Rumi dan Ruri : Apapun itu, tolong para readers, mohon REVIEW!**


End file.
